He Noticed Her
by StarxBright
Summary: JK Rowling once said that she almost put Hermione Granger with Fred Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger couldn't say she was looking forward to the Quidditch World Cup itself; she thought Quidditch was a ridiculous and rather barbaric sport is she was being honest, but the idea of seeing her friends earlier, getting more time to relax with them instead of being overwhelmed with the enormous pressure of school was very pleasing to her.

She exited her bedroom, dragging her packed trunk and Crookshanks' carrier behind her, and headed down the stairs to the sitting room, where her parents were waiting to say their good-byes.

After a hug and a kiss from her mother and father, she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the mantle, stepped into the fireplace, and called "The Burrow!" loudly and clearly. There was a burst of flames, though the young woman felt no fear, and she was standing just inside the kitchen of the Burrow, where her second family lived.

Hermione brushed the soot off her clothes; a simple t-shirt and flowing skirt, and stepped further into the room. Not a moment later, two beings stood on either side of her, identical in nearly every way.

"Hello boys," she laughed.

"Hullo Hermione," George said cheerfully.

"Can we take your things?" Fred asked dutifully.

"Why that would be lovely!" Hermione said, smiling at the twins.

"Then lead the way!" they said together.

Hermione did so, stopping only to say hello to Mrs. Weasley. She had visited enough times to know the way to Ginny's room, where she always bunked on her visits.

She was quite excited to see Ginny. They had begun to grow rather close, and Hermione saw the girl as one of her closest friends, and definitely her best female friend.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Fred couldn't help but take Hermione in as she climbed the stairs to the second landing where his little sister slept.

The girl, or woman he supposed, had seemingly blossomed in the few weeks they'd been apart.

She was a couple inches taller. Her bushy hair had tamed a bit, and he admired the way her clothes fit her figure.

George nudged him in the ribs, and Fred shook his head. Hermione was like his little sister. That was like thinking about Ginny.

Fred blanched, refusing to complete that thought.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione pushed open the bedroom door lightly, stepping into the room. Ginny turned from the letter she was writing at the desk at the creak of the door, her red hair whipping around her face. Spotting Hermione she rushed to ambush the girl in a hug. The two of them squealed and spun on the spot.

Fred and George cleared their throats together, and the girls broke apart, laughing.

"Thank you gentlemen," Hermione said, smiling at Fred and George. "This deed will not go unrewarded," she joked.

The twins placed the heavy trunk and now empty cat carrier (Crookshanks having rushed off the moment the small door was opened) on the floor and bowed, exiting the room.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Ow!" Fred shouted at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing the spot on the back of his head where George had just smacked him. "What was that for?"

"What are you doing, gawking at Hermione like that?" His twin asked.

Fred shrugged pathetically. His ears were turning red, and he stared at his feet, unable to look George in the eye.

"She looks…different," he muttered.

"She's nearly fifteen mate, 'course she looks different."

"Whatever," Fred said, dropping the subject and marching into the kitchen, leaving a dumbstruck George to follow in his wake.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Look at you Miss Granger," Ginny said, grinning.

Hermione blushed happily. "Oh shush," she said half-heartedly.

"I'm serious; you can't label this as a bookworm."

"Ginny," Hermione moaned, rolling her eyes.

Ginny giggled. The younger girl grabbed the brunette's wrist and pulled her onto her bed. She grabbed her Harry Potter throw pillow from under her bed (only to be used in dire emergencies) and face Hermione.

"So, tell me everything."

"Tell you about what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"C'mon Hermione, don't lie to me. Tell me about you and Fred! He was making 'eyes' at you."

Hermione blushed again. "I have no idea what you're talking about Ginny," she said lightly.

Ginny shoved her, and both the girls burst into giggles.

"Honestly Gin, I don't really know what happened. He was just staring at me."

"You liked it," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed, pretending to be affronted.

The teenagers collapsed into giggles again, not stopping until they were called down for dinner.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**So, that's the first chapter. Welcome to my new baby! Fred/Hermione is my favorite non-canon pairing, so I thought I'd give this a shot. This will basically be the last four books, but with a Fred and Hermione focus. Obviously, things won't stick to the book, but it will follow the storylines.**

**I'm being honest here; I have no idea how fast or slow I'm going to post on this, or even if it will ever get finished. I'm a senior in high school; my main focus is graduating and getting into college. **

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought of the first chapter, and how excited (hopefully) you are for the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

"Guys, really, you're going to get in so much trouble."

"Come off it Hermione, you want to get this guy back just as much as we do."

"Well, maybe, but with _magic_ you guys could get arrested, or worse, expelled…"

Hermione was attempting to convince the twins to not go through with their latest prank, to no avail. It wasn't that she disagreed with their reasoning, not at all, but this could be dangerous for them.

"Hermione, we promise, no one is going to get physically hurt." Fred said, standing in front of her and stopping the girl in her tracks. "We do want to go back to school, believe it or not."

Hermione sighed. "And there's absolutely nothing I can say to change your mind about giving Dudley those candies?"

"Absolutely nothing," the twins said together.

The brunette smiled. "Then good luck, and may Merlin be on your side as you attempt something so _idiotic_…" she trailed off, walking up the stairs to her temporary bedroom.

Fred stared after her. George rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face.

"Drool much?" he asked, cracking up.

"I…you…shut it," Fred muttered eventually. George just continued to laugh.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Hermione was peeling potatoes in the kitchen with Ginny, chatting on about classes and such, when the commotion in the sitting room let the girls know the boys must be back.

Mrs. Weasley had gone to drop off some of Charlie's socks, and for the moment was out of earshot of the shouting.

"I told them so," Hermione mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes and joining Ginny on the walk to the sitting room.

Mrs. Weasley had beaten them to it.

"Tell me _what_, Arthur?" the woman asked, stepping towards the boys.

Ginny stood in the doorway, watching with amusement evident in her eyes, and Hermione quickly joined her.

They both smiled at Harry, who grinned back at the pair of them, causing the younger of the two to blush prettily.

Hermione offered Ron up to show Harry to his room, and the four of them; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, headed inside the lopsided house and up the stairs.

They gave Harry a lowdown of what had been happening after avoiding an unfortunately boring run-in with Percy, and soon enough headed back down the stairs to help Mrs. Weasley set the table outside.

Bill and Charlie had the old, battered tables locked in combat, trying to knock the others out of the air. Fred and George were cheering them on, and Hermione unconsciously went to join them, torn between amusement and anxiety.

"What's up with that?" Harry asked Ron, gesturing to Hermione laughing with the twins.

"'Dunno," Ron answered truthfully. "They've sort of been hanging out ever since she got here."

They were called to the table and dropped the subject for the moment; perhaps it was just a summer thing.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

That night, after having been shooed to bed along with everything else, Fred paused in front of Ginny's door. He could hear her and Hermione giggling about something or another as per usual.

He hadn't managed to say good-night to Hermione; it wouldn't hurt to knock on the door and poke his head in, would it?

His fist was raised, ready to tap his knuckles along the old wood, when he froze.

What was wrong with him? Why the sudden desire to say good-night to _Hermione_ all of a sudden. He didn't even want to say wish his own twin a good sleep _this_ much.

He shook it off, walking away towards his own warm, inviting bed. A full night sleep should help him feel better.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Here's chapter two! I know it's short, but I promise chapters will get longer as we venture further into the story. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Portkey**

Fred didn't get the full night of sleep he was looking for, but figured it didn't matter when he watched Hermione shove his twin awake, moment after she had done the same to him.

She looked like a very tired, disheveled angel.

Merlin he was so screwed.

She shook him half-heartedly one more time before leaving the room to get ready for the day. Once she was out of the room he buried his head in his pillow and groaned.

"She is kinda hot isn't she?" George mentioned sleepily.

Fred threw one of the fake wands that were lying next to his bed, smiling in a satisfied sort of way when George let out a yelp.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

He was half asleep at the kitchen table when Hermione and Ginny finally joined them. He heard Ginny complain a bit about the time (like he wanted to be up at the arse-crack of dawn?), but he was having a bit of trouble keeping up with Hermione in sight.

She was looking a little more awake, and much more put together, wearing a pair of jeans and a frilly tank top, and Fred had to force himself to look away from her and at his mother, who was now shouting at him and George.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, dumping the pockets of his jeans and sweater, revealing a bunch of the Ton-Tongue Toffees like Harry's cousin had eaten.

Hermione gave him a reproachful look, and he tried his best to look guilty.

Now thoroughly stripped of the candies, Fred and George quickly grabbed their rucksacks and headed out the door, Hermione hot on their heels.

"I don't know why I'm surprised," she muttered darkly, getting a smile from each of them.

"…behave yourselves!" she heard Mrs. Weasley call. She snuck between the two of them and nudged them each in the ribs. They reluctantly turned around to wave good-bye to their mother, who brightened considerably.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Only for you Hermione," they responded in unison, causing the girl in question to crack a smile to match theirs.

The walk to Stoatshead Hill was long and tedious, but the three friends spent in with a comfortable silence, listening to Mr. Weasley teach Harry a little more about the Wizarding World.

At the bottom of the steep, nasty hill Hermione paused, looking up at the top warily. She wasn't out of shape, but sports were not something she excelled in; she felt like the stupid hill was taunting her.

One moment she was standing at the bottom, her feet planted firmly on the ground. The next, the twins were carrying her between them like she weighed maybe ten pounds.

She rolled her eyes and pretended to protest, but she was very glad to not have to endure that climb.

The dropped her delicately once they reached the top, panting only slightly.

They spread out to help Mr. Weasley search for the portkey, when they heard a voice they didn't recognize calling them over.

Amos Diggory stood next to a moldy old book, his son coming up behind him.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley told them. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Cedric said hello, and everyone but the twins responded in kind. They refused to even look at the handsome boy, until Hermione jabbed them in the sides again, and they nodded politely.

"You guys are honestly still mad at him over that Quidditch match are you?" she asked.

"'Course not," George replied gruffly.

"Boys," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes and going to stand next to Ginny.

They followed quickly.

Amos was bragging about his son, something that, judging by the glazed look on Mr. Weasley's face, was nothing new. He seemed a bit star struck around Harry but then, who didn't?

Finally, it was time for the portkey, and everyone placed a finger on the disgusting boot. Fred glared once more at Cedric, who was smiling to nicely at Hermione in Fred's humbled, unbiased opinion, just as the portkey went off.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"I don't think I'm too fond of that," Hermione said woozily, gratefully taking Cedric's hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you," she said, a bit dazed. Fred immediately rushed to her side, affectively knocking Cedric aside, George close behind him.

"Alright there Mi?" He asked softly, reaching out to steady her. George stood on her other side, worried.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Er…Mi?"

She smiled brightly. "I like that," she told him. She sent one more smile to each twin before glancing towards Mr. Weasley.

"I should help your dad with the Muggle money," she told them, hurrying over to stop the over-enthusiastic man before he ripped the bills to shreds.

"Did you just give her a nickname?" George asked, incredulous.

"I…I think so."

"You are one sorry bloke," George said cheerfully, slapping his twin on the back and walking away.

Fred could only nod.

**Not too much longer than the last chapter, but it is longer! What did you guys think? I'm trying to stick with the books (obviously) so any dialogue you see that seems familiar is property of the great goddess JK Rowling.**

**How is Fred and Hermione's relationship coming? I'm trying not to rush it, but Fred is very head strong.**

**The next chapter is when you see how this is really changing things. Their friendship is very tight, and it becomes evident then. This might be the last chapter for a week. The next one is still in the works and I might not finish it till tonight.**

**Until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bagman and Crouch**

"Morning Basil," Hermione heard Mr. Weasley say. She made her way over to keep an eye on him.

She watched him get the directions from the man named Basil and head in the direction pointed.

"Morning," Mr. Weasley said brightly.

"Morning," said the Muggle.

They chatted a bit, and for a moment Hermione thought things would actually go well.

That is, until the Muggle asked for payment.

She moved to help him, but Harry beat her to it, introducing their caretaker to the money.

Out of no where another man appeared, modified the man's memory, said a few words to Mr. Weasley, and vanished as quickly as he showed up.

Hermione shook her head to clear it, following the group to their tent spot.

She had never been camping before, and neither had Harry, but together they managed to set up the two tents much cleaner, and faster, than most of the others.

Mr. Weasley sent them for some water; Hermione dragged Fred and George along for the walk, while Harry chatted with Ginny and Ron a few feet ahead of them. They ran into a couple of friends along the way, waving and smiling but never stopping long enough to say hello.

It was on the walk back that Ginny pointed out to wizards arguing. One of them was holding out a pair of trousers to the other, who was wearing a nightgown.

"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious - "

"I bought this at a Muggle shop," the older wizard replied. "Muggles where them."

"Muggle _women_ where them, Archie, not the men." The other said. He gestured to his pants, attempting to explain it to Archie.

"I'm not putting them on. I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates."

Hermione got the worst case of uncontrollable giggles; she had to walk away and didn't return until the two wizards had left.

"Do people really where those?" Fred asked.

"You've seen me in my night clothes before," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but yours are nice. That dress looked like something you'd fine on Madam Hooch."

Hermione burst into giggles again, shutting her eyes and wincing at the image now permanently etched into her brain.

She walked with the twins back to camp, Ron and Harry lagging behind. They got to the camp a few minutes before they did.

"You've been ages," George joked. Ron stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation.

"Dad's having fun with the matches," Fred informed them, gesturing towards Mr. Weasley. There was a pile of splintered matches underneath him. At one point he got one lit, but dropped it in surprised, effectively putting out the flame.

"Come here, Mr. Weasley." Hermione thought it might be a good idea to move the plans along; at this rate they were never getting dinner.

The fire did finally get lit, though they had some time to kill before it got hot enough to cook anything on.

For Hermione and Harry's benefit, Mr. Weasley provided a bit of commentary on the Ministry officials that passed alongside their tent. Hermione couldn't focus too much; Fred and George were chatting quietly amongst themselves, and it was making her nervous.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy showed up just as lunch was finished, and Hermione found herself distracted for the moment. They ate in a relative silence, until Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet.

"Aha! The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Hermione took in Ludo's appearance. He looked a bit like a larger version of his pictures from his Quidditch years, she noted. He had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a squashed nose from a stray Bludger.

Mr. Weasley introduced the lot, and Hermione noticed how Mr. Bagman's eyes rested on Harry's scar, like with everyone they met.

Then he asked Mr. Weasley if he wanted to wager on the game, and Hermione remembered the twins' whispered conversation. Worry swept over her and she rushed to the, pulling the two boys aside.

"You guys can't be serious."

"'Course we're serious," two voices replied together.

"This is worse than the candy. Guys, you're savings…"

"Don't you trust us?"

"Of course I trust you guys, but…I've been hearing that Luda Bagman has been having some money troubles."

The boys stared at her in surprise. "How do you learn these things?" Fred asked.

She crossed her arms smugly. "No one notices a little girl with her nose stuck in a book."

"Nice," they complimented.

Hermione shrugged. "Thanks; so please, _don't_ gamble with Ludo Bagman."

They watched her. She had a point. It was their savings, and if she was right…

"You make a convincing argument Miss Granger. We won't gamble."

"Yet."

"Because you know,"

"We're almost"

"Eighteen, and then"

"You have"

"No more"

"Control over

"Us."

Hermione smiled at the two of them.

"Let me know when you wake up from _that_ dream."

She walked back over to join the group, watching happily as the twins displayed their fake wand for Mr. Bagman.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!" Mr. Bagman laughed.

"Thank you."

Hermione jumped at Mr. Weasley's comment, but turned to smile at the man now standing behind her.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not sure what you're referring to."

"All of my boys speak so highly of you my dear. Bill and Charlie even, though that might be for putting up with Ron so well. You've really been helping Fred and George grow up."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, sir. I enjoy spending time with the twins. I'll miss them when school starts up again."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, they have their friends, and I have mine." She glanced over at Harry and Ron. "We don't usually mix much, except on game days."

Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"I believe you've changed that dear. Ron and Harry will have to fight the twins to get any time to get any time with you at all."

Hermione blushed again, but she was smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. That means a lot to me."

"You're a very special girl Hermione. Don't believe anything otherwise."

Then he walked off, waving goodbye to Ludo Bagman as the man headed for the stadium.

"What's happening at Hogwarts dad?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Bagman said something about an event at Hogwarts."

"It's classified," Percy said stiffly, and Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement.

"You'll find out soon enough." The older man told them.

They headed off to check out the souvenirs, Hermione walking with Ron and Harry, the twins hanging back to pester Percy.

She gratefully accepted the pair Omnioculars from Harry, awed by the brilliant magic of the item. She laughed at the twins, who had gotten themselves matching shamrock hats like Ron, and were dancing a pathetic excuse for an Irish jig.

When Mr. Weasley said it was time to head for the match Hermione felt her excitement grow.

This was going to be fun.

**And here we have it. What did you think? I love exploring the friendship of Hermione and the twins. I feel like Hermione is such a diverse character, she fits perfectly into so many different situations and relationships. She's fun enough for Fred, wild enough for Charlie, serene enough for Ron, and intuitive enough for Draco. Nothing's truly canon with this girl.**

**Okay, insanely random authors note over. Leave me a review with your thoughts an opinions please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Quidditch World Cup**

"Have you ever seen anything quite so beautiful, twin?" George Weasley asked boisterously.

He looked to his right, waiting for an answer, and noticed his twin was not captivated by the atmosphere, but by Hermione.

"Apparently so!" he called cheerfully. Fred snapped to look at George and colored.

"Er…"

"Don't worry about it mate. Trust me, I get it."

"Oh yeah?" Fred raised an eye brow and George sheepishly looked at his feet, caught.

"Who's the lucky bird, brother of mine?"

"Angelina," George muttered.

"Fantastic! Always thought you two would be a strapping pair!" Fred said gleefully.

George blushed darkly. "Shove off," he told Fred, only half-angry now.

It was hard to be mad when his twin was in this good a mood, even when he was right pissing him off.

Fred marched forward, catching Hermione around the shoulders and affectively moving her away from Harry, Ron, and his father as he explained the seats to Harry.

"Mi, how would you like to help me play match-maker?"

Although cross with Fred for pulling her out of the conversation, her eyes widened in interest. She looked between the Weasley twins before smiling.

"You mean George here is going to ask Angelina Johnson out?" Hermione asked, eyes twinkling.

George spluttered unattractively, and Hermione and Fred burst into a fit of laughter.

"No wonder they call you the brightest witch of you age," Fred commented, wiping away tears of mirth. Hermione could only nod; she was clutching her sides in pain from laughing.

George glared at the pair of them.

"Oh come on," he said grumpily. He picked up speed to catch up with the rest of the red-heads (and Harry) and Fred and Hermione had to skip a bit to walk with him.

The climbed the rich purple stairs, taking their seats in the first row of the Top Box. Hermione found herself nestled between Harry and Fred, liking the idea of all her friends together.

She turned to start up a conversation with Fred.

"_Dobby?_"

She spun around in her seat, much like Ron had, to get a look at this creature. Neither she nor Ron had ever personally met Dobby, and if he was half as curious as she was, he was straining to look as well.

Evidently, the elf was not Dobby; Harry was apologizing for the mix-up. She heard the house-elf say she knew Dobby, but lost interest in the conversation when Fred nudged her hard in the ribs

"What was that for?" she hissed, rubbing the spot on her hips.

She was bound to get a bruise from this.

"I've…er…forgotten," Fred said, blushing slightly.

"Boys," Hermione muttered, shaking her head.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The game was going to start soon. After shaking off drama with the Malfoys, and the mascots (Hermione was still shaken by the reaction to the veela) Mr. Bagman was calling out the names of the players. Hermione shouted and cheered as the Irish players flew by.

Hermione Granger had refused to get on a broom since her flying lessons were over her first year of Hogwarts. Every time Ron or Harry brought up tactics at lunch, she rolled her eyes and dug out a book to read.

But she had to admit, if only to herself, she _loved_ to watch Quidditch. The way the players moved together as if they were reading each others minds fascinated her. And they moved so fast. It was incredible.

When Krum pulled into the dive, Ireland's Seeker right behind him, she felt her heart beat quicken. We're they insane?

Her answer came quickly; _yes_ they were insane. They got closer to the ground, and she couldn't stop the panic that flowed through her.

"They're going to crash!" she screamed, shutting her eyes and clutching to Fred's arm.

Hermione was only half-right. While Lynch, the Irish Seeker, ploughed into the ground, Krum pulled up effortlessly at the last second, performing a, according to her Omnioculars, perfect Wronski feint.

Lynch got back on his feet and Hermione cheered, smiling up at Fred.

The boy in question was a bit lost, though it wasn't the game that was confusing him, but the hippogriffs herding through his stomach at Hermione's touch.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

It was over, the game. Hermione remembered Harry yelling about the Snitch in her ear, and how she didn't know what he was talking about until it was all over. Ireland won the game, but Krum caught the Snitch.

The twins were right.

Apparently they had realized this too, because they were sulking very obviously.

As Bagman collected his winnings, his pockets already full to bursting with the gold from the Irish mascots, something clicked into place in Hermione's head.

"It's Fool's Gold," she said.

"What was that Mi?" Fred asked sullenly.

"If you had placed the bet, Mr. Bagman would have paid you in Fool's Gold. That's what he's got now. It's not real gold; it'll disappear in a few hours."

The boys brightened considerably at that, knowing they had avoided being cheated out like that. George leaned close to Hermione to whisper in her ear.

"Best not to tell Ron about this, eh? Seeing as he thinks he's managed to pay Harry back?"

Hermione nodded her agreement.

The teams were making their way to the Top Box now, and everyone was far to star struck to pay her much mind. Not that she cared.

It was over now, meaning it was nothing but smooth sailing until the start of term.

**Wishful thinking on Hermione's part. Smooth sailing? Give me a break xD****  
>All the feedback from the last chapter was lovely. It made me smile to read all your reviews. Thank you so much for all the support you guys are giving.<br>Please leave a review and let me know what you thought about the chapter! The next one should be a long shortly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry lovelies! I lost power because of a freak snow storm. I only just got it back.**

**I struggled so much over the past week with where to go with this story. Every time I tried to rewrite "The Dark Mark", something drastic changed, affecting a character in a way that would have strayed farther from canon that I wanted to go. I tried, I really did. I must have rewritten that chapter five times, but if I want it different, it's really different. So the events that occurred in the chapters "The Dark Mark" and "Mayhem at the Ministry" in Goblet of Fire occurred the very same way in my story.**

**Thanks for being patient with me guys. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. **

**Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

Hermione hurried through the rest of her morning routine after the rushed good-bye from Mr. Weasley; she was anxious to know what had happened, what she missed while she was prepping herself for the train.

Or for Fred, if you wanted to get specific about the situation.

The hem of her skirt tickled her knees as she nearly ran down the stairs, Ginny at her heels.

Everyone was finishing up their breakfast, and Mrs. Weasley was telling them to check on their packing.

Ginny said she'd grab food for both of them and walked over to the table while Hermione slid up between the twins.

"Why'd your dad rush off?" she asked quietly.

"Emergency with Mad-Eye at the Ministry," they whispered back. She nodded; she knew who Mad-Eye was. She had seen his name in newer books about defense that she'd read, and knew enough to know this would be an interesting story.

She and Ginny sat on the younger girl's bed, eating toast and swapping stories. They laughed when they heard Mrs. Weasley lay into Ron about something into another.

It wasn't long before they were attempting to load the large trunks into the boot of three Muggle taxies in London. Mr. Weasley hadn't been able to get any Ministry cars this year, and after some struggling everyone was squished into the cars.

Hermione could barely breathe squished between Fred and George the way she was, but she felt rather safe there, so she kept her mouth shut for once.

Bill, Charlie, and even Mrs. Weasley had teased the teenagers about the upcoming surprise at Hogwarts; the one requiring Ron's unfortunate dress robes and Charlie.

Frustrated, Ron lead the way through the train.

"I wish someone would tell us what's going on," he grumbled, pushing past some second years to get to their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry and Hermione followed behind him, with the twins and Ginny behind them.

Hermione had noticed how much Harry had come to enjoy Ginny's presence. She made a mental note to ask him about the shy little smiled later.

They made it to the compartment in the back with little interruption.

Hermione sank into the bench seat; Ginny on one side, Fred on the other. George sat across from his twin, grinning wickedly.

Hermione was exhausted. She had endured another nightmare, those tortured Muggles, dangling helplessly in the air, filling her unconscious thoughts. She shuddered at the memory, shutting her eyes and leaning back against the seat.

She was nudged awake by Ginny a couple of hours later. Wearily, she woke up enough to realize her position; practically cuddled against Fred, her head on his shoulder.

She blushed scarlet, and scooted away from him, bumping into a very bemused Ginny. Hermione glanced around the compartment. Ron was showing the newly arrived Neville his Victor Krum figure while Harry rolled his eyes at his best mate, carrying a conversation with George about the fake wands. Aside from Ginny, and Fred, no one seemed to be paying her much attention.

She was grateful for that.

"Are you _blushing_ Mudblood? I suppose someone called you ugly then, that's quite the compliment for you, isn't it?"

Draco Malfoy stood in the door of the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.

Fred stood up, pulling his wand from his robes. "Watch your mouth, Malfoy."

George stood too, as well as Ron and Harry, and the wall of armed wizards seemed to make Malfoy a bit nervous. The blonde sneered one more time, before exiting the compartment haughtily.

"The little bugger nearly pissed himself didn't he?" George commented, and everyone burst into laughter.

"You know Malfoy was lying, right Mi?" Fred asked quietly as the laughter died down. He casually threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yes," she muttered, not meeting Fred's eyes.

"Hermione…"

"I'm very smart Fred. Brains are what get you places in life, not looks."

"Then you sure are lucky to have both Miss Granger," Fred said cheerfully.

Hermione was dumbfounded, and the conversation was dropped, at least for the moment.

That was the closest anyone had come to complimenting Hermione about her looks. It was a rather nice feeling, if she was being honest.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The train doors opened to let the students off as a clap of thunder sounded.

"Looks like rain," George said, earning a few chuckles.

Hermione bundled Crookshanks up her cloak and hurried to the carriages. It ended up being Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny in one carriage and Hermione and then twins in another, with Crookshanks stretching out on the fourth seat.

The doors shut, and after a few minutes the carriages started up the path to Hogwarts.

**Alright my lovelies; here's what going on. **

**As some of you may know, with the lovely month of November comes NaNoWriMo, or National Novel Writing Month. It is a nationally known program where you're challenged to write a 50,000 (or more) word novel in one moth: November. This is my third year participating, and I'm very excited.**

**Unfortunately, between novel-writing and school, I will be putting this story on a minor hiatus. I may post a chapter or two, when I have writers block on my novel, but this will probably not be update for a month. Remember that this story is not being abandoned at all!**

**I'll post my word count on my profile when I get the chance.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. See you in a month!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Triwizard Tournament**

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had been this soaked. But then, she couldn't remember the last time it had rained like this.

Thundered clapped, and she jumped at the noise, knocking into a laughing George.

"Jeez Granger, if you want me all you need to do is ask. No need to throw your self at me," George said, waggling his eye brow. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a shove, laughing herself.

"You're in my every dream, George," Hermione rattled off sarcastically.

George burst into more laughter, ignoring Fred's grumbling next to him, and was about to reply when Ron gave a shout.

He had been hit on the head with a large water balloon and was, if it was possible, even more drenched then before.

Hermione noticed the second balloon a second too late, and was inches from a watery demise when Fred grabbed hold of her arm and gave her a tug out of the way.

Hermione turned to look at him, her chocolate eyes meeting his baby blues.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Don't mention it," Fred replied.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out what the perfect thing to say would be, when a pair of arms wrapped clumsily around her neck and began to choke her.

"Ouch – sorry, Miss Granger – "

Hermione realized then it was Professor McGonagall who had taken hold of her.

"That's all right Professor," she managed to choke out, massaging her throat.

"You okay Mi?" Fred whispered in her ear.

Hermione could only nod, and didn't protest much when Fred led her into the castle.

They all took their seats quickly, wanting the Sorting to go by quickly, so they could go to eat and go to bed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Nearly Headless Neck gliding over, presumably to say hello, but the twins had chosen that moment to pull Hermione into a conversation about the World Cup, and she was distracted for the time being.

"No George, I don't think Krum overused the Wronski Feint, actually I thought –"

"Hiya, Harry!"

The almost too familiar voice of Colin Creevey, the third year who was practically obsessed with Harry, was calling loudly down the table.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes, and had just managed to turn back to her conversation with the twins when Harry commented that siblings were usually in the same house.

"Oh no, not necessarily," Hermione corrected him. "Parvati Patil's twin sister is in Ravenclaw, and they're identical."

Hermione didn't know if Harry had registered what she had said, because he looked up at the staff table after that, but she followed his gaze absently.

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" she asked, realizing that there was an extra seat.

"Maybe they couldn't get anybody dumb enough to take the job," Fred interjected.

"Fred!" Hermione scolded. "Of course that's not it."

"Think about it Mi; the position is cursed. No one has made it passed a year in decades."

"That doesn't mean the job is 'cursed' Fred. It's just bad luck."

"Bad luck my arse. Can bad luck happen every year, at the same time, resulting in the destruction of one position?"

"Yes, it can, as proof of the unfortunate happenings to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

In his seat next to Fred, George rolled his eyes. "This could last a while," he said to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who laughed lightly.

Neither Hermione nor Fred noticed.

"It's illogical Hermione."

"Ha, you're calling me illogical?"

"One, what is that supposed to mean? Two, I wasn't calling _you_ illogical, just your idea."

"It means, Fred Weasley, that –"

The doors to the Great Hall opened at that moment, and Professor McGonagall lead the group of soaking wet first years inside.

While the first years stood together shaking, though from nerves or the cold no one could be sure, McGonagall place the Sorting Hat on the three-legged stool and stepped back. After a moment's pause, the Hat ripped at the brim, and started to sing.

For the most part, Hermione tuned the song out, focusing on her next attack on Fred, to prove to him that the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts was not cursed.

The first years are sorted one by one. Ron is grumbling a couple seats down about how hungry he is, and Hermione can't help but silently agree. Finally, the last first year is sorted into Hufflepuff, and Dumbledore announces it's time to eat.

There's silence for some time as everyone hurries to fill their plate and shove enough food down their throat that their stomachs stop growling. Hermione is just about to have another bite of her food when Nearly Headless Nick says that Peeves was causing trouble for the House Elves in the kitchen.

Her fork fell from her grip and clattered onto her plate.

"There are House Elves at Hogwarts?" she asked

"Scores of them," Nick said. "They work in the kitchen, as well as going around and cleaning up dorms and the Common Rooms, starting the fires and such."

Hermione was aghast. "They get paid, don't they? They get sick leave and pensions and vacations, _don't they_?"

Nearly Headless Nick looked at her as though she had grown another head. "Of course not," he told her, as though the question was foolish.

Hermione shoved her plate away forcibly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ron turned to look at her, confused by her actions. He had a turkey leg in one hand, his other was holding his pumpkin juice.

"You've got to eat Hermione," he said, his mouth full. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I do not."

"Hermione, starving yourself isn't going to get them wages," Fred told her softly.

She shook her head, pushing her plate away further. "Slave labor, that's what made this food. Slave labor."

Everyone around her sighed, but dropped the subject, knowing she wouldn't be swayed to change her mind.

Dinner turned to dessert, and then the plates were emptied. Everyone (except for Hermione) was full and happy, and were ready to give Professor Dumbledore their full attention as he made his announcements.

He started things as usual; welcoming the first years to the school, and welcoming the upperclassmen home. He went over Flich's list of banned items, which was longer than it had ever been. Everyone found themselves rolling their eyes.

The twins and Harry both seemed ready to throw a fit when Dumbledore said Quidditch was cancelled for the year.

Dumbledore said he had an important announcement, but before he could continue, the doors opened with a bang. In walked a disgruntled looking man, battered and limping. His face was covered with scars and his nose appeared to have a chunk of it missing. The oddest, and perhaps most disconcerting part of his appearance was that he had one normal eye and one that seemed to be strapped on.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody," George whispered, leaning across Fred.

"The man your father went to help this morning?" Hermione asked.

"The very same."

"What on Earth is he doing here?"

"May I introduce," Dumbledore started brightly. "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

When no one clapped except for Dumbledore and Hagrid, they stopped quickly, and Dumbledore went back to his announcement from before.

"This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're JOKING!" Fred said loudly, causing Hermione to finally crack a smile while nearly everyone in the Hall laughed.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

He was interrupted then by McGonagall clearing her throat, and was quick to get back on track.

He explained the tournament briefly. It was considered a friendly competition between themselves, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, the three largest schools in Europe. A student, called the champion, was chosen from each school, and they competed in three magical tasks. It was discontinued when the death toll got to high (resulting in an alarmed whisper from Hermione) but has been reinstated for this year after some changes. The winner received the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons prize money.

Fred was eager to say he was going for it, and this alarmed Hermione more than the death toll.

"Surely, Fred…"

Dumbledore cut her off then, announcing that anyone entering must be seventeen years old, and that it would be futile to try and enter if you were under age. He then wished them all goodnight, and ushered them to bed.

"That's rubbish," George complained. "We're seventeen in April; they can't stop us from entering."

"Well they're not stopping me," Fred said stubbornly. "Imagine all the privileges the champion'll have. Not to mention the thousand Galleons prize money."

"Dumbledore knows you aren't seventeen," Ron reminded them.

"Doesn't sound like old Dumbledore's the one picking does it?" said George. "I figured we can trick them with a few drops of Aging potion."

"Boys, really," Hermione nearly wailed.

"Don't sweat it Mi, you won't see a stupid tournament taking the Weasley twins down," Fred assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off as they walked though the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. They were a few steps in front of Harry and Ron, who had stopped to help Neville out of the trick step in the staircase.

"It's not stupid. This isn't a joke Fred," Hermione scolded.

"Hermione, really, don't you trust us to take care of ourselves?" George asked.

Hermione watched the twins for a moment, her face frustrated and sad. She looked away from them quickly, muttering a quiet 'goodnight' and heading up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory.

"Think we might have upset her?" George asked softly.

"She worries too much," Fred defended, though he felt a little guilty as he climbed the stairs to his own dormitory and four-poster bed.

Snug in his blankets, he forced his brain to push away bad thoughts of a disappointed Hermione, refusing to speak to him again, and instead pulled up the lovely dream he had been unable to finish from the night of the World Cup.

Hermione Granger and dancing shamrocks. Can life really get much better?

**Hello lovelies! So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Hopefully, you liked it enough to forgive me for the lag. **

**Hurray, they're at Hogwarts! Now the fun can really begin. **

**Don't forget to leave a comment, and let me know what you thought. The next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow night, if not sooner. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mad-Eye Moody**

"Fred, mate, you're drooling."

The familiar voice of Lee Jordan was what finally pulled Fred out of Dreamland and into the real world the next morning. Grumbling a bit, Fred sat up and wiped at his face.

Lee was right.

He hastily wiped the drool off his face with his pillow, ignoring the laughs of his twin and Lee.

"He was probably dreaming about Hermione," George intoned.

"Granger?" Lee asked, incredulous. "You're joking!"

"He's been falling all over her since she got to our house this summer."

"Blimey," said Lee, eyes wide. "Never knew you went for those brainy birds, Fred."

Fred threw aside his blankets and got out of bed.

"I don't like her like that," he insisted, grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom. "And she's not just brainy. She's sweet, and funny, and actually cares about other people more than herself, unlike half the girls here."

"Helps that she's damn good-looking, right?" George asked, snickering behind his hand with Lee. Fred glared at them both.

"I don't like her!" he called, slamming the bathroom door shut.

xXxXxXxXx

"Today's not bad…outside all morning." Hermione could hear Ron discussing their schedule with Harry a little ways down the table. She was sitting with the twins and their friends this morning (at George's insistence, which she found odd) but since she had sat with Harry and Ron nearly every morning for the past three years, she figured they wouldn't mind if she spared a breakfast for her other boys.

Funny, how in the span of one summer, she and the twins had grown so close.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the rest of Fred and George's friends. Hermione just didn't know them, and she was feeling a bit uncomfortable and left out, sandwiched between Fred and Angelina Johnson.

She wished she had turned down George's offer.

It wasn't they weren't fun people. On the contrary, Hermione had heard some amusing jokes and stories from over the summer. But she was too shy with new people to contribute much.

It was the twins, Lee, Angleline, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet. All Quidditch players (or Quidditch Commentators in Lee's case.)

They wanted to talk about Quidditch, and that wasn't exactly Hermione's strong point. She buttered a piece of toast half-heartedly.

"I see you're eating again," Fred whispered in her ear.

"I have decided there are better ways to make a stand against elf right," she replied briskly.

"And you were hungry," George added, sneaking in to the conversation.

Hermione hid her growing smile by taking a bite of her toast, but both the boys caught it.

Hermione finished her breakfast quickly, as she wasn't keeping up with the conversation, and dismissed herself to go to class not fifteen minutes later. The twins stood up at the exact same time to follow her, leaving all but Lee a little curious.

"If you didn't want to sit with us Hermione, you could have left," George told her, no sarcasm in his voice.

"I know," Hermione said. "I wanted to sit there. It's just that I don't really know any of your friends, so I didn't have much to talk about," she reasoned.

"We would have talked to you Mi," Fred said.

"I know that too. But boys, don't think that just because we hung out over the summer means I expect you to drop all of your friends to spend time with me."

"We know," the twins said together. "We wanted to drop our friends," Fred added with a wink.

Hermione flung her arms around the twins' shoulders as best she could, standing on her tip toes to do so.

"What would I do without you guys?" she joked.

"Read," they called in sync, causing Hermione to scowl playfully, refusing to admit (out loud) that they were right.

"I'm going to class now, okay?" she asked, laughing softly. They nodded, leaning down to kiss each of her cheeks at the same time, before heading to walk with the other sixth years as they exited the Great Hall.

Rolling her eyes but blushing slightly, Hermione waited for Ron and Harry to join her, and they walked outside to greenhouse three together for Herbology.

xXxXxXxXx

The morning passed in a normal first-day fashion. Herbology was spent collecting pus, Hermione's Arithmacy class was the best yet, and Care of Magical Creatures was interesting and only mildly life-threatening.

For the most part, nothing exciting happened. Until dinner.

Hermione didn't particularly enjoy having to hold Ron back before he ripped Malfoy to shreds, but she supposed she'd feel the same way as him if her own parents were insulted so vulgarly.

Moody had come to save the day. She found it extremely amusing (internally of course) that he had turned the blonde idiot into a ferret. The look suited him, if she were being honest.

Professor McGonagall had swooped in to scold Moody of course, but it was enough to cheer both Ron and Harry up. They sat down at the table, and Hermione immediately began filling their plates.

She ate at top speed, much like she did at lunch, rushing off to the library with barely a good-bye. Her seat did not remain vacant long. Fred, George, and Lee all gathered around Harry and Ron.

"Where's she off to in such a hurry?" Fred asked.

"Library," Harry and Ron answered together, like it was obvious.

It kind of was.

"Anyway, Moody, how cool is he?"

"We had him this afternoon," Lee said.

"What was it like?" Harry asked eagerly.

The three sixth years exchanged meaningful looks.

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"He _knows_, man," said Lee.

"Knows what?" said Ron, leaning forward.

"Knows what it's like to be out there _doing_ it," said George impressively.

"Doing what?" said Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

"'Mazing," said Lee.

Ron dived into his bag for his schedule.

"We haven't got him till Thursday!"

**I hope you'll excuse the shortness of the chapter for the fluff at the beginning. I want the backbone of the story to remain the same, so following the book is easiest for me. **

**Anything you recognize in previous or future chapters belongs to the great Jo Rowling herself. I'm just borrowing them.**

**I'm working tomorrow, so the next chapter should be up by Tuesday night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Unforgivable Curses**

The next two days passed without much happening, other than Hermione continuing to switch back and forth between who she sat with at breakfast. If Ron or Harry found it odd, they kept it to themselves.

Perhaps they had gotten used to sharing.

Ginny had taken over Hermione's seat in the morning, sitting between Harry and her group of friends.

Hermione was tactful enough not to say anything to the blushing Boy-Who-Lived…yet.

She was rushing to Defense Against the Dark Arts, not surprised that she was the last one there. Her research was very important though, and she wasn't late, so stressing was pointless.

That's what she forced herself to believe, anyway.

"Been in the –"

"Library," Harry cut her off. She scowled at him. "Come on, we want good seats don't we?"

She, Harry, and Ron hurried into three seats right in front of the teacher's desk, taking out their books along with the rest of the class. And then it was silent, as they waited for Professor Moody.

When he finally did enter, he surprised them all by telling them to put their books away. After an outburst from Ron and a scolding for Lavender (which Hermione found more amusing than she probably should have), they got started with the lesson.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Hermione was trembling slightly as they walked out of Moody's classroom. The Cruciatus Curse, the sight of the spider withering on the desk, brought her back to the Quidditch World Cup, and the sight of the poor Muggles, helpless at the hands of the Death Eaters.

And Neville, poor Neville, looking so lost and broken that it nearly tore her heart in two…she couldn't understand for the life of her what had brought on his reaction.

She knew that she never wanted to see him go through that again.

Of course, the lesson wasn't over yet. For the first time in her life, Hermione had refused to answer a question. She had shaken her head violently, keeping her mouth shut and trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill when Moody asked her for the third Unforgivable Curse.

Avada Kedavra wasn't something you talked about in school. Not ever.

Poor Harry.

Hermione suddenly felt like her friends were falling apart around her.

The thought make her shake harder as she walked down the steps to the Great Hall with Ron and Harry.

She suddenly had to urge the boys to move faster, moving quickly to Neville, who was staring pensively out one of the windows at the rain outside.

"Are you alright, Neville?" she asked softly.

"Oh hello," he said, his voice an octave higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, yes? I wonder what's for dinner. I'm s-starving, aren't you?"

"Neville…"

"I'm fine, fine Hermione. Very interesting dinner…I mean lesson. What's for eating?"

Hermione didn't know what to say to make the situation, but Moody had the impeccable timing to come and lead Neville away to his office.

Hermione felt nauseous, no longer very hungry, as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Hello Mi'," she heard Fred's familiar voice call as the redheaded boy tossed a casual arm around her shoulders. She gave no response, merely continued to walk towards the Gryffindor table, until Fred stepped in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Coming from Moody's class?" he guessed softly. She nodded, and Fred pulled her into a hug. George also stopped, nearly passing by them as he walked with their friends to the table.

"What's wrong?" he asked, obviously concerned. Fred gave him the quick answer, and George gave Hermione a hug as well, kissing the top of her head as well.

Fred, not to be upstaged, kissed her cheek and led her over to the table for dinner. The boys took the time to shovel food onto her plate, and made sure she ate every single bite before heading off to the library.

"I'm worried about her," Fred said, stabbing half-heartedly at his roast beef.

"She cares almost too much," George stated, and Fred had to agree as he watched Hermione slip through the doors out of the Great Hall.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Hermione loved the library. Everybody knew that.

But they didn't really know _why_.

Sure, she loved the books. What bookworm didn't feel a little high among a collection this vast?

What she really loved about the library was the peace.

There was nothing Hermione loved more than her friends; Harry and Ron, the twins, even her roommates to an extent. There was one thing they all shared; they were _loud_.

Sometimes, it was nice to have some quiet time to think.

Hermione dutifully worked on her project, trying to keep her mind blank of all other thoughts.

Unfortunately, a certain ginger kept popping in uninvited.

Hermione Granger was not a liar. She made sure of it. Even when she stretched the truth a bit, it was still the truth.

So why was she trying so hard to lie to herself.

She was falling for Fred Weasley, and she didn't like it one bit.

Well, maybe a little.

No Hermione, be strong. It doesn't matter that he's funny…and sweet…and quite adorable actually.

Grumbling under her breath, Hermione pushed her hair out of her face and got to work.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Where is she?" Fred asked, glancing at the portrait hole of the Gryffindor Common Room for the twentieth time that night. George groaned for the twenty first time, grabbing one of the throw pillows off the couch and tossing it at his twin's head.

"Will you shut up? Where do you think Hermione is?"

The door swung open, and Fred immediately sat up in his seat. "Coming in now," he answered.

"Forge, really, now you're hallucinating? Obviously Hermione is –"

"Hello boys."

"Right behind me," George finished, spinning around to smile at Hermione.

"Talking about me again George? I thought we've been over this…I'm just not into you that way."

George held a hand to his heart. "Oh Hermione, what that does to my fragile heart? How will I ever get over you?"

"You could try asking Angelina out," Hermione giggled, sitting next to Fred on the loveseat, setting the box and sheaf of parchment she had come in with on her lap.

Inwardly, Fred was doing the conga, thanking Merlin that he had chosen to sit in the loveseat.

Ignoring George's spluttering and denial, Fred turned to Hermione, a bit taken aback (but nearly ecstatic) when he realized their faces were mere inches from each other.

"What's in the box Mi'?" he asked cheerfully.

Smiling widely at being asked, Hermione lifted the cover off the box, revealing about fifty badges of different colors, all bearing the same four letter: S.P.E.W.

"What's _spew_?" George asked, looking over Fred's shoulder. His face was still a little red, and Fred had to give Hermione credit on her quick response to George's teasing.

"It's not _spew_," Hermione said indigently. "It's S.P.E.W. It stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't, as I've just founded it," Hermione said proudly. "I'm going to start recruiting members, two Sickles per badge, going towards our leaflet fund. I'll need a secretary, and a treasurer, but I doubt that will be too hard…"

George was trying very hard not to laugh, Fred could tell. He kind of wanted to laugh to, if he was being completely honest, but the look on Hermione's face had him digging into the pockets of his robes instead. After a few moments he pulled a few coins out, sorted through them, and dropped four Sickles into Hermione's box, then chose two orange badges, pinning one to both his and George's robes.

Hermione was beaming.

"Oh thank you!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. The hug lasted a little longer than necessary, and they broke away, both red in the face, pointedly ignore the satisfied smirk on George's.

"Hedwig!"

Hermione turned to see Harry jumping up to the window, where Hedwig was indeed waiting with a letter tied to her ankle. Harry was waving her over to read the letter with him and Ron.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said with an apologetic smile, hurrying over to join Harry and Ron.

George looked at his twin knowingly. "You're whipped mate."

"Shut it," Fred said weakly, smiling all the same.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"He's flying north? He's coming back?" Hermione whispered.

"What signs?" Ron asked.

Harry crumpled up the note, obviously angry. "I shouldn't have told him," he hissed. "Now he thinks that he's got to come back because I'm in trouble, when I'm fine."

"Mate, calm down," Ron warned him lightly.

"He's going to get caught because of me! And I haven't got anything for you!" Harry snapped suddenly at Hedwig, who was clicking her beak expectantly. "If you want food you'll have to get it from the Owlery."

Hedwig flew off with an offended look, hitting Harry on the head with her outstretched wing as she headed out the open window.

"Harry…" Hermione began hesitantly, hoping to calm him down.

"I'm going to bed," he snapped, heading up the stairs to his dorm, Ron at his heels.

Visibly upset, Hermione went back over to where Fred and George were sitting. She sat back down on the loveseat next to Fred, looking dejected and hurt. George yawned widely, excusing himself for the night after giving the top of Hermione's bushy hair a kiss.

Fred wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione, whose head fell onto his shoulder.

"Harry doesn't know how lucky he is," he told her softly. "Having a friend like you isn't something he should be taking for granted."

"Thank you, Fred," Hermione whispered. She gave a tired shudder, extracting herself gently from his grip.

"I think I'll head upstairs for bed," she told him. He gave her one more hug, kissing her forehead lightly, and watching her walk up the stairs to her dormitory.

Then he sank back down onto the couch, mid-epiphany.

He had fallen head over arse for Hermione 'Bookworm' Granger.

"Bugger."

**So sorry loves. I know I said this would be up Tuesday, but I got sick, and then I had work yesterday, but it's here now!**

**I cannot tell you how much I adore this chapter. It was so much fun to write.**

**Now, important important question for all my lovely readers. As you have probably guessed, the Yule Ball is fast(ish) approaching. I need to know what you guys want, because I can't make up my mind.**

**Does Fred ask Hermione to the ball, or does he steal her away from Krum every other dance?**

**We're probably about two weeks away from that chapter, so you have time (and other chapters) to comment and let me know which version you guys want to read. I need to know before it's time to write it, because I need to plan the rest of the story accordingly.**

**Okay, extremely long author's note over. Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beauxbatons and Durmstrang**

"That was a lie Harry," Hermione said sharply as she walked with Harry and Ron to breakfast the next morning. "You didn't imagine your scar hurting, and you know it."

Harry had told Hermione and Ron about the letter he had penned to Sirius that morning, telling him that he was fine, his scar probably hadn't really hurt, and that Sirius should stay abroad.

"So what? He is not going back to Azkaban because of me."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue some more; didn't Harry realize that Sirius just wanted to help him out? He didn't get much time with Harry, and she knew that bothered the older man.

"Drop it," Ron snapped at her when she made to speak again. She stopped walking, hurt trickling through her veins, and didn't bother to say good-bye when she walked over to sit next to Katie.

She was glad it was her morning to sit with the twins. She knew the boys wouldn't mind her joining them 'unscheduled' but she didn't want to bother their friends.

Although, sometimes she felt like they might be becoming her friends as well. She found out that Katie was a Half-Blood; her mother was a Muggle, and the girls had bonded a little over that.

That morning, they talked about Muggle books they were both rather fond of.

Fred was particularly happy to see them getting along. He didn't like how lonely she looked in the mornings with them.

When it was time to go to class, Hermione got up to follow Harry and Ron. George elbowed Fred roughly in the ribs, who nearly leaped out of his seat and over to Hermione.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked, offering his arms to the brunette. She laughed but took his arm, and he told lame jokes the entire walk to Moody's classroom.

"Good luck 'Mi," the redhead said ambiguously with a wink. Hermione wanted to question what he meant, but he was already halfway down the hall.

xXxXxXxXx

"You're hopelessly pathetic, you know that mate?" George plopped down into the seat beside the daydreaming Fred at Charms; just moments after Fred had left Hermione at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hmm?" Fred mumbled, not really having heard what George said.

"Just tell her you fancy the pants off of her already will ya?"

Fred gave his head a shake and turned to stare at his twin. "What are you on about Gred?"

"Hermione, you dimwit!"

Half of the people sitting in the classroom turned to look at the twins, curious expressions on their faces.

Fred and George smiled together, and eventually everyone turned away. Once they did, Fred picked up his Charms books and whacked George on the head with it.

"Say it a little louder; I don't think everyone in _Wales _heard you!" Fred hissed.

George chuckled. "Sorry mate, but you gotta admit you're mad about her."

Stubbornly, Fred turned away from his twin and picked up his wand, staring at Flitwick while he waited for the lesson to start. Still chuckling, George followed Fred's lead.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were walking back inside the school after Care of Magical Creatures, still laughing at Hagrid's threat at Malfoy, when they noticed the mass of students grouped together around a sign in the entrance hall.

Ron, being the tallest of the bunch, pushed through the crowd as best he could and read the sign to the others.

**Triwizard Tournament**

**The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30****th**** of October. Lessons will end half and hour early **–

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

**Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.**

Over the next week, the Triwizard Tournament was all anyone could talk about. Hermione was tired of hearing about it by the time the 30th of October finally rolled around. She sighed as they went down to breakfast the morning the other schools would be arriving.

It was her morning to sit with Ron and Harry, though the moment she sat down at the table the twins were sitting one on each side of her

"McGonagall is being tight-lipped as ever about who the Tournament judges are," George complained, reaching for the sausage.

"You boys still aren't thinking of entering, are you?" Hermione asked, exasperated. She couldn't even begin to remember the number of times she had warned them against it.

"Course we are Mi," said Fred like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's completely –"

"Oh let it go Hermione," Ron said around a mouthful of eggs.

Hermione gave a short huff, but dropped the subject.

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" said Ron thoughtfully, picking back up on the subject a few quiet moments later. "I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done loads of dangerous stuff before…"

"Not in front of a panel of judges," Fred pointed out sullenly. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"The heads of the other schools, plus ours," said Hermione.

"How do ya' know that?" George asked, looking as surprised as the others.

"Because all three of them were injured during the 1792 Tournament, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on a rampage."

She sighed impatiently when she saw them all looking at her. "It's all in _Hogwarts, A History_. Though, that book isn't always reliable. _A_ revised _History of Hogwarts_ would be more accurate. Or _A Highly Biased and _Selective_ History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School_."

"What are you on about?" asked Ron, though both twins were shaking their heads furiously, already knowing what she was talking about.

"House elves!" said Hermione, her eyes flashing. "Not once, in over a thousand pages does that book mention we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"

Ron rolled his eyes towards the autumn sky ceiling, while Harry busied himself with his eggs. Both boys have paid the two Sickles for a badge, but they had only done it to keep her quiet.

It hadn't quite worked that way.

Fred and George (or Fred, at least, dragging George behind him) had tried to help out, at first, wearing their badges every so often and handing out leaflets when Hermione turned her big, brown eyes on them, but after the first hundred people laughed in their face, it quickly got old.

They just didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Listen Hermione," George said, slinging his arm around her shoulders and leaning in as though he was about to tell her a secret. "Have you ever been down to the kitchens?"

"Of course not," Hermione said curtly.

"Well we have," said George, referring to him and Fred. "We've been loads of times, to nick food. We've met the elves Hermione, and they're happy. They think they're got the best job in the world."

"That's because they've been brainwashed!"

"Mi…" Fred shot Hermione a warning look, and she sighed.

"Fine, I'll stop. But this conversation is not over…"

"Eat your toast," Fred said, shoving a piece into her mouth. She glared at him, and he shrugged, grinning impishly.

The moment was broken when a sudden whooshing sound alerted everyone in the Hall of the arrival of the post owls.

Hermione watched Harry scrambled for the letter tied to Hedwig's leg the moment the snowy owl landed on the table. She waited impatiently for Harry and Ron to finish it, before they passed it over for her to read.

_Nice try, Harry._

_ I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar._

_ Sirius_

"Why would he have to keep changing owls?" Ron asked Hermione in a low voice once she put the letter down.

"Hedwig'll attract too much attention," she answered at once. "She's not exactly a native bird, is she?"

Harry and Ron both seemed to accept that answer. Harry was quiet, thoughtful, through the rest of breakfast.

xXxXxXxXx

There was a pleasant buzz of anticipation and excitement in the air for the rest of the day as the students of Hogwarts waited for the arrival of the other schools. When the bell rang early, cutting Potions short, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all went up to Gryffindor Tower to deposit their things and get their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs to the entrance hall, where the Heads of Houses were trying to get their students to line up.

McGonagall ordered people to fix various things about their appearances as she moved up and down the line, obviously tense. Finally, they were ready to go outside to wait in front of the castle.

"Hello, doll."

Hermione turned around to see Fred and George approaching her. She paused in her steps to wait for them, putting some distance between her and Harry and Ron.

"You know George, some girls find the term 'doll' offensive. How on earth will you get Angelina fall for you like that?"

Angelina Johnson, who was standing only a few paces away from them, spun around when she heard her name, but turned back to her conversation with Alicia when she couldn't spot who said it.

Fred immediately burst into rambunctious laughter, and Hermione quickly followed, with George pouting sullenly.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, quiet!" McGonagall snapped at them. Hermione quieted immediately, not used to being scolded by a teacher (other than Snape) and glared at Fred. He shrugged and winked at her. It took all of Hermione's self-control to not burst into another fit of giggles.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice near the back of the crowd set everyone into a frenzy when he announced that Beauxbatons was approaching.

Hermione looked around a bit, not seeing the large, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriages until they were nearly landed. The golden horses, with hooves the size of dinner plates, landed with an almighty crash, the large carriage following a second later.

Then, the door was opened to reveal the largest woman any of them had ever seen.

Dumbledore greeted her as Madame Maxine, and with a heavy French accent she excused herself and her students into the castle to warm up.

"Someone should set her up with Hagrid," Fred whispered to Hermione once the Beauxbatons lot was inside, and Hermione stifled a giggle in her scarf.

Durmstrang's entrance was just as exciting, as a giant ship emerged from the Black Lake. The students filed off with their Headmaster, Karkaroff. He said his hellos to Dumbledore, before herding one of his students inside.

"You don't mind, Dumbledore? Victor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students.

Everyone, even Hermione, who didn't follow professional Quidditch in the slightest, recognized him.

From her spot a few feet away, she heard Ron hiss something at Harry.

"Harry – _it's Krum!"_

**Bring on the torches and pitchforks, I deserve them! Over a week without a new chapter is awful of me, I know, but I was horribly busy with homework, and then my job, and this got placed on the back burner. But it's here, and since I'm posting it in the last few minutes of Christmas, consider it a present, from me to all of you lovely readers. I am on Christmas vaca, so you should be getting at least one chapter every two days.**

**Don't forget to cast your vote guys; is Fred taking Hermione to the Yule Ball, or is he sweeping her off her feet and away from Victor that night?**

**Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Goblet of Fire**

Hermione rolled her eyes as many of the girls around them started fretting about getting an autograph from Krum. She turned to the twins, intent of complaining a bit, hoping to get a good laugh out of the situation, when she noticed they seemed just as star struck by the Quidditch player. She rolled her eyes.

"For heaven's sake boys, he's only a Quidditch player," she said.

"He's not just a Quidditch player Hermione," George said. "He's the best Seeker in the world.

"You're starting to sound like Ron," Hermione muttered. George gasped dramatically, holding a hand to his heart and screwing his face up into a wounded look.

"How could you Hermione?" He exclaimed. She giggled and started to walk back into the school with the rest of the students. The twins sat down on one side of the table, Hermione sitting across from them next to Harry and Ron, the latter of which was still craning his neck to get a glimpse of Krum.

Much to Ron's disappointment, the Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table, and Malfoy immediately leaned forward to strike up a conversation with Krum. Ron grumbled about it until Dumbledore and the other Heads came inside and took their seats at the Heads table.

Dumbledore told them that the Tournament would officially start at the end of the feast, and urged them to make themselves at home.

The food appeared on the plates like they usually did. It seemed like the elves had outdid themselves this time, with a greater variety of dishes than usual.

"What's _that_?"

Hermione looked up from her plate to see Ron pointing at some sort of shellfish stew.

"Boullabaisse."

"Bless you."

Hermione giggled. "It's _French_. I had it on holiday once; it's very nice."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "I'll take your word for it," he said, helping himself to some steak-and-kidney pudding instead.

Hermione giggled again. Trust Ron to not touch new food, but scarf down anything he recognized.

There wasn't much chatter through the meal. Fred and George had their heads bent together, trying to figure out how to get past the 17 rule. She rolled her eyes, striking up idle chatter with Harry and Ron about Professor Moody's class.

"Are 'ou finished wit zee bouillabaisse?"

It was one of the girls from Beauxbatons. She had finally removed her head scarf.

She was tall and willowy, with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she walking, and seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow. She had long, waist-length hair of silvery blonde, large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

Ron turned purple and struggled to speak. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling into her plate. He would never learn.

The girl asked again, and Ron managed an answer.

"Oh, er, yeah, it was great!"

The blonde shot him an odd look, before turning away with the stew and walking back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Smooth Ronnie!" Fred exclaimed, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"She's a veela," Ron hissed.

"Of course she isn't," Hermione said tartly. "You don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot."

She wasn't entirely corrected. Hermione glanced around the Great Hall to see many of the boys' heads turned and watching the girl, Fred and George among them. She sighed and stabbed at her salad.

"_Honestly_."

xXxXxXxXx

Twenty-four hours doesn't seem like a lot of time to submit your name for something as big as the Triwizard Tournament, but half of that had all the Durmstrang lot up for this thing by the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to breakfast the next morning.

While Ron and Harry busied themselves with cheering on anyone who put their name in the Goblet, Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table with her latest book. She didn't look up until she heard a familiar laugh; one that sent shivers down her spine.

Fred made his way over, closely followed by George and Lee Jordan.

"We've done it," he told them.

"Just taken it, one drop each," George finished.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The Aging Potion, dung brain," said Fred.

"It's not going to work," Hermione sang from her seat.

Fred and George leaped over to her, one on each side of her, grinning.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked.

"And why's that Granger?" finished George.

"You see this? This is an Age Line." Hermione gestured to the misty white circle surrounding the cup, something the prospective champions had to pass through to get to the Cup. "Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?"

Hermione sighed, a smile on her face, and closed her book with a huff. "_So_; a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dote as pathetically dimwitted, as an Aging Potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant," said George.

Fred grinned. "Because it's so pathetically dimwitted."

Together, the boys stood up and jumped into the Age Line. They grinned triumphantly when nothing happened, and for a split second everyone in the Hall, including Hermione, thought it had worked. Then there was a great sizzling sound, and both twins were hurtled out of the line. They landed painfully a few feet away and stood up, both now sporting long, white beards.

The room rang with laughter at the sight of the Weasley twins all decked out like Dumbledore; even they were laughing once they caught sight of each other's beards.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes at her boys and turning back to her book.

xXxXxXxXx

Since it was a Saturday, the trio spent the afternoon with Hagrid. It was nice; Hermione hadn't been spending as much time as she usually did with Harry and Ron, and she had missed them. They had a good time; eating lunch with Hagrid (though they didn't finished it after Hermione found a talon in her beef casserole), pestering him to give up information on the Tournament, considering who was going to get picked from each school, and wondering if Fred and George were beardless yet.

At half after five it was growing dark, and they decided it was time to head back up to the castle for the Halloween feast, and of course, the drawing of the champions.

"I'll come with yeh," Hagrid said. "Jus' give us a sec."

They didn't pay much attention until a horrid smell filled the room.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Ron coughed.

"Eh? Don' you like it?" Hagrid asked, turning around with a large bottle in his hands.

"Is that aftershave?" Hermione choked out.

"Er…eau de cologne. Maybe it's a bit much," Hagrid muttered. "I'll go take it off."

He went outside, and they saw him vigorously washing himself in the water barrel outside the window.

"Cologne? And that suit?" Hermione whispered in amazement, referring to Hagrid's less than stellar attire.

"Look!"

Hagrid was chatting with Madame Maxine, who was obviously in the process of bringing her students up to the castle for the feast. He was bright red. Then, without a single glance back at his cabin, he started the tread up to the castle with her.

"He fancies her!" said Ron, shocked.

"Come on," Hermione said, and they started the walk behind the Beauxbatons' and Hagrid.

In the castle, the Great Hall was already full of people waiting to see who got chosen for champion.

"I hope its Angelina," said George, who was now clean-shaven and watching the black girl with a starry look in his eyes. Fred, also no longer sporting a beard, shared a knowing look with Hermione.

"So do I," said the brunette, fighting a giggle.

Of course, they had to eat first, and it felt like the feast was longer than most. Everyone was growing impatient. Even once the golden plates were cleared, Dumbledore made no indication that he was ready to announce the names.

"I estimate about one more minute," he said finally. "Now, when all the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up…"

Hermione tuned him out, watching the Goblet with bright, excited eyes. Next to her, Fred looked just as, if not more, anxious.

"Any second," she heard Lee Jordan whisper, who was sitting two seats away from Harry.

The flames of the Goblet suddenly turned red, and everyone held their breath as a charred piece of parchment flew out of it and into Dumbledore's waiting hand.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Victor Krum."

"No surprise there!" Hermione heard Ron yell over the storm of applause and cheering and smiled. The applause continued as Krum made his way from the Slytherin table and through the door in back of the Heads table Dumbledore had indicated before.

Everyone fell silent again when the flames of the Goblet turned red again.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

It was Ron's veela girl. Hermione thought she heard Harry mention that, but she found herself distracted by the sobbing girls left behind at the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh look, they're disappointed," she said, only the slightest hint of malice in her voice. She really wasn't fond of the vain French girls.

Another burst of red flames, and Cedric Diggory was announced as the Hogwarts champion.

Hermione couldn't help but be a little disappointed that the champion wasn't Angelina, or anyone from Gryffindor, but the generous uproar from the proud Hufflepuffs was enough to put a smile on her face, and she cheered along.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called cheerfully once the last of the calls died down. "We now have our three champions. I am sure I can count on all of you to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. After all, by cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a –"

Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and everyone knew why as the fire in the goblet once again turned red. Sparks flew, and a long flame shot suddenly into the air, with it another piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it automatically, it seemed.

There was a long pause as Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at him. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out –

"_Harry Potter_."

**Well now. Here's where it gets interesting; apparently, I'm really bad at spelling champion. Thank god for the lovely autocorrect.**

**It is 2:30 in the morning, but I needed to get this chapter finished, because I'm working tomorrow so the next chapter won't be out until at least Friday (depending on my schedule) and that's a long time. So excuse any mistakes. I'm tired as hell. xD**

**One of my reviewers, bookwrm327837, pointed out that Hermione had been neglecting Harry and Ron. I don't want that. At all. That is not the point of this story, so I made the attempt to fix it here and will fix it in future chapters.**

**Also, anything you recognize belongs to JKR, or Warner Bros. You might have noticed I used the movie version of the twins trying to cheat the Age Line. I couldn't help myself, it was too cute. So, until the next chapter loves, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Four Champions**

Hermione wanted to laugh. This had to be some kind of sick joke, some Slytherin prank to get Harry in trouble. There was no way that Harry had put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

She looked over at him, just like every other person in the Great Hall had. He seemed stunned; his face was paused in an unbelieving stare.

There was no applause. Hermione heard the buzzing of students build up like angry bees were filling the Hall. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw some students rising to get a better look at Harry, who remained frozen.

She didn't know what to say, what to do to fix things, and that wasn't a feeling that Hermione was used to dealing with. Hermione Granger didn't do uselessness.

Yet there she sat.

She looked over at Ron, whose face held the same blank stare as hers she was sure.

Finally, Harry turned to face them.

"I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't."

Did she know? Did she really believe this was an accident, that Harry had nothing to do with it?

She blinked, taking in his face again.

Of course she did.

Poor Harry.

"Harry Potter!"

For a split second, everyone's eyes snapped back to Dumbledore, who was calling for Harry again.

"Harry! Up here, if you please!"

Hermione shook her head, snapping back to herself. "Go on," she whispered, giving Harry a slight push.

She watched as him get on his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. Her heart beat picked up in her chest. The beating got faster the closer he got to Dumbledore, until he was standing right in front of the elder wizard.

She watched as Dumbledore said something to Harry, though the distance between them gave her no inclusion in the actual words passed on to her friend.

Harry moved off along the teachers' table. She saw Hagrid seated on the end, and her heart dropped when she saw him give Harry no indication of the four-year long friendship they shared.

The moment the door the other champions passed through shut behind him, the buzz turned into a roar of voices as seemingly everyone in the hall began talking at once.

The loudest voice belonged to Karkaroff, who protested violently to Harry's name, though in the storm of noise it was impossible to distinguish babble for actual thought. She tried her hardest to tune him out, and turned to Ron.

That proved to be a mistake when she saw the fury building in Ron's baby blue eyes.

"Ron," she muttered. "Ron, you don't really think that Harry –?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it? Can't believe he didn't tell me." Ron grunted in response.

"You're not serious?" she hissed. "Harry would never go behind your back like that."

"What other explanation is there?" Ron asked, glowering, and for once, Hermione didn't have an answer.

She suddenly felt sick.

Suddenly, the Hall was silent. Hermione spun in her seat to look at Dumbledore, who was standing back at the podium and holding up his arms for quiet.

"I think it's time we return to our dorms," he said serenely, before turning on the spot and hurrying into through the door the champions had entered, half of the Head's table following.

Hermione didn't want to leave. She wanted to wait right there with Ron for Harry to come back, so she could assure him that they believed him.

But when she looked over, Ron wasn't there. He was already a good few feet away from her, and she jumped to her feet.

The roar had picked up again instantaneously as students bunched together to discuss what had happened, and Hermione struggled through the bustling crowd to keep up with Ron.

"Ron...Ronald honestly…"

"Leave it Hermione," he snapped at her. "Of course he didn't tell me, who care about poor Ron Weasley," she heard him grumble as he stalked away from where she remained rooted to the spot.

"You okay Mi?"

"You guys believe that Harry was framed, don't you?" Hermione asked urgently, turning to face Fred and George. They shared a look between the two of them, and a knot formed in Hermione's stomach.

"You don't believe him," she accused, her heart breaking for Harry. Was she the only one on his side?

"It's not that Mi," Fred insisted. "It's just that…"

"It's suspicious," George continued. "We want to,"

"Believe him, but how can we,"

"Be sure?" finished George.

Hermione sighed. "Because he's Harry."

And she walked away from them.

xXxXxXxXx

Fred and George pushed and shoved, racing through the crowd to catch up with Hermione. They didn't catch her until they reached Gryffindor Tower, where a celebration party was in the works, though Harry was nowhere in sight.

"You're right," they said together, and Hermione's eyes brightened, though the worried frown never left her face.

"Be nice to him, alright?" she said tiredly, hugging them both before going up to bed.

**You guys shower me in the sweetest reviews, and I thank you with a grotesquely short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it despite the length though, because it was interesting and rather tough to write. We will never know what went on in the Great Hall while Harry was being interrogated, but I hope you find my version believable. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Friday night, Saturday afternoon at the latest. **

**A little tidbit to look forward to; that chapter will be stuffed with Fremione xD**

**Cheers my loves, and please review to assure me you still love me despite the lack of length.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Weighing of the Wands**

Being best friends with Harry Freaking Potter for four years gets a girl used to things like whispering in the hallway. It's just one of those things that happen when you've faced death on occasion.

That didn't stop the butterflies in Hermione's stomach, or the feeling of her nails digging into her palms and her hands formed fists as she passed all of the students craning their necks to get a glimpse of Harry. Their searches were futile, as far as she knew, Harry was still in bed.

"You've got to relax Mi," Fred said, who was walking on her right. "Harry's dealt with this sort of stuff before."

"Not like this."

_Not without Ron_.

She walked into the Great Hall with Fred and George, heading for the Gryffindor table. She paused in her steps when she saw that Ron was already sitting at the table with Seamus and Dean. He looked up when she approached and nodded his head as a way of a greeting, turning back to his conversation with his roommates.

The table was looking less inviting by the minute.

"You know, I think I'm just going to grab some toast and go find Harry," she said quietly to the twins. They nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek each and sitting down by their friends. Quickly, she gathered some toast and stacked it on a napkin. Then she hurried out of the hall.

She made it to the portrait hole just as Harry was stepping out.

"Hello," she said, holding up the toast. "I brought you this…want to go for a walk?"

Harry almost smiled. "Good idea."

They went downstairs, crossed the entrance hall quickly without looking into the Great Hall, and were soon walking across the lawn towards the lake. They saw the Durmstrang ship stationary in the water, moored to the spot and reflecting blankly in the water. It was a chilly morning, and they kept moving, munching their toast as Harry told Hermione everything that happened; the way Madame Maxine and Karkaroff had accused Dumbledore of cheating, how Snape had been quick to be against Harry, and how Moody had been the one to finally drop the case, forcing Harry to compete.

When she told him that she believed that he didn't think he put his name in, she could practically see a bit of weight lifting off his shoulders, and he smiled in relief.

"Well of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself. The look on you face when Dumbledore read out your name! But the question is, who _did _put it in. Because Moody's right, Harry…I don't think any student could have done it…they'd never be able to fool the goblet, or get over Dumbledore's—"

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione's brief hesitation had the smile slipping off of his face.

"Erm…yes…he was at breakfast."

"Does he still think I entered myself?

"Well…no, I don't think so…not _really_," she said awkwardly.

Harry sighed. "What does that mean?"

Hermione smiled apologetically, her eyes filling with despair. "Oh Harry, isn't it obvious? He's jealous!"

"What's he jealous of? He wants to make a prat of himself in front of the whole school, he can take my place."

Hermione tried to explain to Harry the way Ron was always shunted to the side when it came to Harry, and how this must have just been one time too many. It was hard to defend him. She felt like she was betraying Harry with every word, yet to a point she saw Ron's side as well. She was stuck in the middle, and she hated it.

Harry's voice was bitter. "Maybe he'll believe I'm not enjoying myself once I've got my neck broken…"

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat. "That's not funny," she said hoarsely, and she could tell from his face that he felt bad. "You know what you need to do Harry, the moment we get back to the castle?"

"Yeah, give Ron a good kick up the—"

"You need to write to Sirius, Harry. He needs to know about this."

Harry glanced around, checking to make sure they couldn't be overheard, but apart from them, the grounds were deserted.

"Oh come off it Hermione, if I told him he'd end up barging into the castle. It's too dangerous."

"He's going to find out anyway," Hermione reasoned. "You're famous, the Tournament is famous. I wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't already in the Daily Prophet. We both know he would rather hear it from you."

Resigned, Harry agreed to go up to the Owlery and write to Sirius.

xXxXxXxXx

The next few days at Hogwarts were some of the worst. Everywhere he went, Harry was ridiculed by the Slytherins; even some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs shot him dirty looks in the hallway, claiming Cedric to be there true champion.

Meanwhile there was no reply from Sirius, Hedwig was refusing to go anywhere near him, Professor Trelawney was predicting his death with even more certainty than usual (making Hermione doubly glad she wasn't taking that idiotic class anymore), and he did so badly at Summoning Charms in Professor Flitwick's class that he was given extra homework – the only person to get any, apart from Neville.

Hermione was at a loss for how to comfort him.

"It's really not that difficult, Harry," she tried. "You just weren't concentrating properly."

"Wonder why that was?" he grumbled.

She sighed.

"Still, never mind, eh? Double Potions to look forward to this afternoon…"

Potions class was bad enough on its own, and Double Potions was, well, double the headache. But lately, it was awful. Shut in the dungeons for an hour and a half with Snape and the Slytherins, all of the bent on torturing Harry. Hermione had tried her best to help, muttering "ignore them," under her breath to motivate him, but she had the feeling it bothered him more than it helped him.

When she and Harry arrived at the dungeon after lunch, the Slytherins were already waiting outside, and all of them were sporting large badges on the front of their robes. Somehow, she doubted they were for S.P.E.W.

When they got closer, she was able to read the glowing letters.

**Suppot CEDRIC DIGGORY**

**The REAL Hogwarts Champion**

"Like them, Potter?"

Draco Malfoy was making his way over, and Hermione remembered punching him the previous year.

That felt good.

"And this isn't all they do – look!"

He pressed the button, and the words changed.

**POTTER STINKS**

The Slytherins howled with laughter, each of them pressing their badges until the words were shining brightly at Harry and Hermione. She watched as his face and neck grew red in embarrassment.

"Oh _very_ funny," she said sarcastically, glaring at Pansy Parkinson and her posse, who were laughing the loudest, "really _witty_."

She placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, ready to turn him away and walk with him into the classroom, when Malfoy spoke to her.

"Want one Grander? I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. She felt sick to her stomach, something that word always induced in her. She hated it.

She didn't have any time to react though. Harry had already pulled out his wand.

"Harry, don't, please…"

He didn't listen.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, not drawing his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now – do it, if you've got the guts—"

For a split second, they both just looked at each other. For a split second, Hermione thought he had actually listened to her.

Then they both acted at the same time.

"_Furnunculus!i" _Harry yelled.

"_Densaugeo!_" screamed Malfoy.

Instead of reaching their targets, the spells collided and ricocheted off each other. Harry's hit Goyle, who howled in pain and covered his now boil-covered nose.

Malfoy's spell hit Hermione.

Immediately her hands were holding her mouth, and she heard herself whimpering; half in panic, and half in pain.

Her teeth were growing at an alarming rate, already passed her bottom lip as Ron hurried towards her. He tried to drag her hands away from her mouth, and after a bit of struggling on her part, he succeeded. She saw the face of everyone, some laughing, and some looking like they might actually be sorry it happened.

Malfoy looked positively gleeful.

And that's when Snape showed up. He sent Goyle to the hospital wing, and seemed about ready to ignore Hermione and go back to class, when Ron stepped up.

"Malfoy got Hermione! _Look!_"

He forced Hermione to show him her teeth, although as they had grown passed her collar it was difficult to hide them. Snape looked at her coldly.

"I see no difference."

Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight.

xXxXxXxXx

No difference? No difference?

Hermione knew she wasn't Snape's favorite student. It was the price she paid for being a Gryffindor, for being Harry Potter's best friend. But she had never talked back to him, or said anything rude. She always handed in her homework and participated in class.

She didn't expect him to be nice to her. But that didn't give him the right to be cruel.

She took the stairs two at a time, running down the main corridor with all the classes, intent on getting to the Hospital Wing.

xXxXxXxXx

Fred and George stood outside of Professor Binns' classroom, waiting for the ghost of a teacher to let them in for History of Magic. Just as the doors were opened to allow them access, the sound of fast feet on the floor had the twins watching the slight figure of another student hurry past them; long, bushy brown hair flying behind them.

"Was that Hermione?" George asked, concern filtering into his voice.

Worry and dread filled Fred's thoughts. "Cover for me," he hissed to his brother, before taking off after Hermione, shouting her name in the hopes that she would stop for him.

Grumbling, George walked into the classroom. "Stupid, love sick git," he muttered, taking a seat in the back of the room.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hermione, Hermione wait!"

Hermione shook her head violently, keeping up in her fast stride. Why couldn't they all just leave her alone?

"Hermione, hold up…"

As her pursuer got closer, she realized that she recognized the voice. Oh, but if he saw her now…

His hand was suddenly around her wrist, and she had no choice but to stop.

"Hermione, what's – oh."

Tears continued to stream down her face, and she gave what might pass for a squeak in response. Her teeth were now nearly reaching her elbows in length and were extremely painful.

xXxXxXxXx

If it were anyone else, Fred was sure he would be teasing them by now. The thought made him feel rather ill.

"Come on," he said softly. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

xXxXxXxXx

Fred sat anxiously on one of the visitor chairs outside of Madam Pomfrey's office. She had told him to go back to class, but of course he had refused until she had no choice but to let him stay.

He was going to kill whoever did this to his Hermione. Sure, she may be a bit of an annoying bookworm at times, but honestly, that was one of his favorite things about her. Cursing her was like cursing a baby Hippogriff. It unthinkable!

George was going to tease him so much about this.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh don't mention it, dear."

Hermione emerged from Pomfrey's office, clutching her robe in her arms. She had obviously discarded it while Pomfrey had been fixing her teeth. It gave Fred a moment to realize how cute she looked in her uniform.

Merlin's Pants, George was never going to let him live this down.

Fred took in her slightly frizzy hair and blood-shot eyes, and it felt like someone was putting the Cruciatus Curse on his heart.

"Feeling better Mi?" he asked, looping his arm around her shoulders in what he hoped came off in a casual manner. By the way Hermione blushed slightly; he doubted it, though he felt a bit elated by her reaction.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for coming with me Fred, you really didn't have to."

"Nonsense Hermione, not only did I get some time with my favorite girl," cue a blush from both of them, "but you got me out of the rest of my classes!"

"Fred, classes are important! You can't just go around skipping them," she scolded with a smile.

"I know but…did you do something with your teeth?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Did you not see the beaver smile Malfoy gave me?"

"No, no, I mean, they look different than before."

Hermione smiled even wider, and the difference was even more noticeable. Her teeth were now perfectly aligned. When she smiled, her whole face brightened.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey handed me a mirror and told me to tell her when they were back to normal. I just…let her carry on a bit."

"Well you look beautiful Mi, as usual."

Hermione's blush spread across her face and down her neck.

"Come on; let's go see if George saved us some food from dinner, I'm starving."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It must be the Weasley in you."

**Sweet Merlin this chapter is over 2,000 words! And that's not even including the author's note.**

**See lovelies, lots of Fremione just like I promised. I got this up way earlier than I expected, but my plans for today got canceled and I honestly had nothing better to do. **

**I adored writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please leave me a review with what you thought!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Hungarian Horntail**

Harry wasted no time the next morning tell Hermione about Sirius' letter. It became their regular topic of conversation for the next few days, discussing what they might talk about, and what kinds of questions Harry should try and ask him. They spent most of breakfast talking about it, that is, until the article came out.

Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament instead turned into a highly colored life story about Harry. Much of the front page had been taken by a picture of Harry. The article (continuing on pages two, six, and seven) had been all about Harry, the names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions (misspelled) had ben squashed into the last line of the article, and Cedric hadn't been mentioned at all.

Hermione had read through the article multiple times, combing it for any bits of truth, and came up empty every time. The article made her sick, and she knew Harry wasn't feeling much better.

Worse than that, if it was possible, was that the vile woman had interviewed other people about Harry as well.

Colin Creevey, who was going to be lucky to survive to his fourth year if she ever got her hands on him, had told Rita that she and Harry were _romantically involved._

…Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school.

While furious with Rita, and the majority of the school, who had taken to quoting the article loudly between classes, Hermione was rather flattered by the description Rita had given her.

That is, until Pansy Parkinson struck.

"_Stunningly pretty? Her?"_ she had shrieked after breakfast the first morning after the article appeared.  
>"What was she judging against – a chipmunk?"<p>

"Ignore it," Hermione had said in a dignified voice, forcing herself to hold her head high as she and Harry attempted to stalk past the group of sniggering Slytherin girls.

"I'm not sure I would have used the word pretty, what do you think Fred?"

Hermione's heart sank. Tears were quickly forming in the corner of her eyes, and tried to move forward, but suddenly two arms had snaked around either side of her waist.

"I would have had to use beautiful, at least," replied Fred, winking over the brunette's head at his twin. "But even that doesn't seem right."

Pansy and her clones had gone completely silence, staring in awe as the Weasley twins quite blatantly complimented Hermione Granger.

"Gorgeous?"

"Striking?"

"Dazzling, perhaps?"

"Boys…" Hermione muttered weakly. Her face was turning redder by the second. She looked up from her feet to see Harry grinning widely. It was the first time she had seen him really smile in days.

She had missed it.

xXxXxXxXx

"You miss him," Hermione insisted rather impatiently, and not for the first time.

"_Miss him?_" Harry intoned. "I don't _miss him_…"

Hermione knew he was lying. She could read it all over his face.

Sure, she and Harry were best friends. Nothing was ever going to change that, no matter what. But she also knew that she wasn't Ron. And while she and Harry had a good time together, she felt like she could use a break from him as much as he could use a break from her.

Not that she would ever tell him. She didn't complain once when Harry went to the library with her, despite the fact that Harry grew bored and restless _very_ quickly, and it got rather bothersome after a while.

Hermione was quickly losing her sanctuary. Victor Krum was in the library an awful lot, too. And with him came his group of giggling fangirls, intent on ruining her peace and quiet.

"He's not even good-looking," she told Harry angrily one night, while she glared at Krum's sharp profile. "They only like him because he's famous. They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that Wonky-Faint thing—"

"Wronski Feint."

She barely registered Harry's correction of the way she pronounced the term, she was so busy trying to focus on her book.

She just didn't get it. Who in their right mind would want to go out with Victor Krum?

xXxXxXxXx

"People are staring at me," Hermione complained while walking down one of the streets in Honeydukes in Hogsmeade that Saturday. "I look like I'm talking to myself."

"Try not to move your lips so much then," came Harry's voice, though the raven-haired boy was nowhere in sight.

"Oh come on Harry, can't you just take off your cloak for a bit? No one is going to bother you here."

"Oh yeah?" muttered Harry. "Look behind you."

Rita Skeeter and her photographer had just emerged from the Three Broomsticks.

"She's probably staying to watch the first task," Harry said once she was gone.

Hermione couldn't imagine how much he must have been panicking.

"Let's go warm up in the Three Broomsticks with a butterbeer," she said hurriedly, heading off in that direction. "You don't have to talk to Ron," she added, correctly interpreting his silence.

They made their way rather slowly through the crowd, so that Harry wouldn't risk bumping into anyone. Once inside, Hermione went to the counter to pick up the drinks while Harry snatched a table in the corner.

Hermione spotted Ron sitting with Seamus and Dean. The twins were here as well, hanging on the back of Ron's chair and chatting aimlessly. They spotted Hermione and waved. Dean and Seamus waved as well, and Ron turned around to look at her. His face brightened a bit when he saw her, and he waved as well.

Hermione had been trying to split her time equally between Ron and Harry and the twins, but it was difficult with the first two not speaking, especially at breakfast. Hermione didn't like the idea of Harry sitting alone for meals. The twins had understood though, and didn't complain about it.

At least, not to her face. Fred had been quite vocal about it one night before bed, saying he was going to lock Ron and Harry in a broom cupboard somewhere so they could make up so he could get a breakfast with Hermione.

George and Lee tore the mickey out of him for a week.

Hermione was none the wiser.

"Here you are, dear."

Hermione thanked Madam Rosmerta for the butterbeers and made her way over to the corner table. She slipped Harry the butterbeer under his cloak and sighed.

"I must look like an idiot, sitting here on my own," she sighed.

And just like that, she's wasn't alone. Fred and George had come over, leaving Ron behind with his roommates.

"Not here by yourself, are you Mi?" Fred asked.

"Shoulda' told us you'd be traveling Hogsmeade alone, we would have happily joined you," George added.

"I'm not alone; Harry's just being an idiot."

"Hey!" sounded Harry from under the cloak. The twins shared a confused (and just a little frightened) look, before realization dawned on them.

"Why are you wasting the Cloak on something like Hogsmeade, Harry?" George asked.

"Because he and Ron are the biggest prats on the planet," Hermione answered before Harry had a chance.

Fred and George exchanged another look.

"Don't hold back Mi," Fred advised, only half joking. "Share your feelings, and we will help you as best we can."

"Oh shut up," she muttered, smiling.

"Well if you want us to leave…"

"No!" Hermione said. "With you guys here I can talk normally."

They chatter for a bit, when Hagrid and Moody made their way over. Fred and George straightened up in their seats, obviously trying to impress Moody, still in awe over their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hermione stifled a giggle by taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Hello Hermione," said Hagrid loudly. "Fred, George," he added, smiling at the twins.

"Hello Hagrid," they all said, chiming in within seconds of each other.

"Nice cloak, Potter," said Moody suddenly.

"Can you're eye – I mean, can you – ?" intoned Harry.

"See through Invisibility Cloaks? Oh yeah. It's come in handy a fair few times actually."

Fred and George stared at him, thoroughly impressed.

Hagrid was grinning widely now. Hermione guessed Moody had told him Harry was there. The large man leaned down as though to tie his shoe or something, but Hermione guessed instead that he was going to say something to Harry.

When he straightened up again and said his goodbyes, he and Moody left.

"I wonder why Hagrid wants me to meet him at midnight." Hermione heard Harry say.

"Is that what he said? I don't think you should go Harry," Hermione dropped her voice. "It might make you late for meeting Sirius.

xXxXxXxXx

In the end, Harry decided to go meet up with Hagrid, with Hermione's promise to clear out the common room by 1 o'clock. With a few dungbombs as a back-up stowed carefully in her pocket, Hermione made her way back through the Portrait Hole, so that Harry could step through without seeming suspicious.

Fred and George had yet to go to bed, and as the next day was Sunday, most of the Gryffindors agreed with their anti-sleep movement. Slowly but surely though, the number trickled down as the hour got later, until it was half after twelve and only Hermione and the twins remained, lounging lazily in front of the fireplace.

"It just bothers me, you know?" Hermione was saying softly. "Don't get me wrong, I love the boys, but sometimes they can be really thick."

Fred ignored the pang in his heart at Hermione's casual use of the 'L' word.

"I just wish they'd get over themselves and be friends again; I hate having to play owl between the two of them."

"We've missed you Mi," Fred told her, so quietly she wasn't sure she had heard him at first. "It's been too long since you've enjoyed a proper meal with us," he added, hoping to lighten the mood."

"I miss you guys too," Hermione whispered. She sat up from her horizontal position of the loveseat, yawning. "I'm going to bed," she said, heading for the girls dorm. "You two should think about doing the same."

Then she disappeared up the stairs.

"You notice how she's like our mother, and our wife, all at the same time?" George inserted.

"Yeah," Fred replied.

George stood up and clapped his dumbstruck twin on the back. "And you dream about that girl, Freddie."

"Yeah."

**Sorry it took so long loves, but I enjoyed a nice, quiet, fanfiction free weekend. I'm going back to school tomorrow after winter break, but that shouldn't slow chapter production down. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The First Task**

Harry wasn't in the Common Room when Hermione woke up the next morning, so she went down to breakfast with Ginny again. The two girls chatted the whole way down and all through the meal. Hermione hadn't realized how much she had missed the company of the youngest Weasley, and vowed to try and spend more time with her.

Once Harry and Ron made up, of course. She was stretched thin enough as it was.

Harry did join them eventually, though he was far too jittery to eat. He did wait patiently for Hermione to finish her porridge, however, which the brunette appreciated. She waved goodbye to Ginny, who was already engulfed in another conversation with one of her third year friends, and followed Harry out onto the grounds. There, Harry told her all about the dragons, about everything that Sirius said, while they took a long walk around the lake.

Hermione was alarmed by Sirius' warning about Karkaroff; the fact that he was a supposed ex-Death Eater had him moving up on her list of people who might have put Harry's name in the cup. She did, however, think the dragons were a more pressing problem, and urged Harry to focus on them instead.

"Let's just try and keep you alive until Tuesday evening," she said anxiously, pleading with Harry, "and then we can worry about Karkaroff."

After a few laps around the lake, while they went through every spell they could think of to work against a dragon, the duo ended up in the library again, scrounging through scores of books for an answer, any answer.

Hermione wasn't used to books no having the information she wanted. Ever since she was little she could have a question, go to the library, and come home with an answer, along with half a dozen more questions for the next day.

So while she was bent over the latest dragon book, mumbling about Switching Spells and transfiguration, she felt like a tiny piece of her heart was breaking.

"Hermione," Harry said suddenly through gritted teeth. "Will you shut you shut up for a bit, please? I'm trying to concentrate."

Hermione shut her lips and held back her retorts, knowing Harry wasn't really mad at her, just feeling stressed about the whole situation. She let her hair fall in a curtain in front of her face, but no before _he_ walked in. Her head shot back up, her hair flying behind her dramatically.

"Oh no, he's back _again_?" she sighed. "Why can't he read on his stupid ship?"

Victor Krum came slouching into the library then, casting a sullen glance over at where they were sitting, and settled into the corner with his own pile of books.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said stiffly, gathering up her books. "Let's go look through these in the common room. His fan club'll be here soon, twittering away…"

Sure enough, as they left through the library doors, giggles escaped as the girls caught sight of the Quidditch player. Hermione sighed.

xXxXxXxXx

Breakfast was quiet the next morning. It was obvious that Harry hadn't gotten much sleep, if any at all, the night before. Not for the first time, Hermione found herself missing her breakfasts with the twins.

She was grateful once it was time to go to class. There wasn't much room for talking in Herbology, not that Harry and Ron didn't try, and Hermione was grateful she wasn't going to have to force some sort of conversation out of Harry.

She rose from her seat, swinging her bag over her shoulder, and Harry followed. And then,

"I'll meet you at the Greenhouse, Hermione."

Harry was already walking away from her.

"Harry, what are you doing, you'll be late for class…"

"I'll catch up with you," he assured her, rushing out of the Great Hall. Rolling her eyes, Hermione made her way to the Greenhouse alone, wondering what on earth was more important than first period Herbology.

Ron waved when she walked in, and she set up her stuff at the table next to the one he was sharing with Dean. He jerked his head at the empty spot next to her, and Hermione had to fight to not roll her eyes again. Obviously, Ron was trying to avoid saying Harry's name, which Hermione found absolutely ridiculous of course.

She shrugged her shoulders, and a knowing half-smile grew on Ron's freckled face as he turned towards Professor Sprout. Hermione saw him give the slightest shake of his head, one she'd seen many times over the past four years.

_Only Harry_, it meant.

A smile grew on her face to match Ron's as she set about pruning her Flutterby Bush, though not for the same reason.

Maybe, just maybe, Ron had started to forgive Harry.

Just maybe.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hermione, I need your help."

Hermione looked up from her bush with anxious eyes. "What do you think I've been trying to do, Harry?"

"Hermione, I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon."

xXxXxXxXx

"Harry, I really think you've got it!" Hermione said delightedly at two o'clock the next morning. She and Harry had been working on the Summoning Charm for hours on end, and Harry was now confidently making objects fly at him from all over the room.

"So long as it works tomorrow," he said worriedly.

"As long as you concentrate really hard, it will," Hermione assured him softly. She walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder gently. "Get some sleep Harry, you're going to need it."

xXxXxXxXx

McGonagall fetched him for the Task at breakfast the next morning. Frantically, before the Transfiguration professor could take him away, Hermione tossed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She ignored the catcalls and the comments, hardly hearing the stupid cackles from the Slytherins about Rita's article. She didn't care what anybody thought anymore. Harry was her best friend, and she should get to hug him before he went off to face a living, breathing dragon.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she rushed over to stand with Ron, Ginny, and the twins, holding back tears.

"It's time to go down to the pitch," she said thickly.

"Relax Hermione," Ron said, trying to sooth her. "This is Harry…"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Ronald Weasley," Hermione snapped, and Ron shut his mouth, glaring at Fred and George when that laughed at him. He smiled rather smugly when Hermione turned to glare at the twins as well.

They walked down to the Quidditch pitch in relative silence, the anxious and excited voices of the other students blending together into white noise Hermione hardly noticed. She just wanted this stupid Tournament to be over with already, and it had barely started.

Harry didn't get to go first, of course. No, Hermione was forced to watch the other champions battle their dragons to get to the golden egg. Hermione was reminded of the children's story about the Golden Goose when Mister Bagman explained the task, but a quick glance at her friends let her know she was the only one, and she quickly hid her smile by pulling her scarf up a bit and focusing back on the task.

Finally, it was Harry's turn. Hermione felt nauseous, like she was going to be sick at any second, but she willed herself to stay where she was, and watch.

With baited breath, Hermione watched Harry walk into the arena. He took in his surroundings, raised his wands, and clearly shouted "_accio Firebolt_!"

A couple of people in the crowd sniggered when nothing happened, when Harry remained standing there, doing nothing, but Hermione didn't dare turn away to see who for fear that she would miss the sight of the broom hurtling towards Harry like it was.

He caught hold of it easily, like she knew he would. If there was one thing that Hermione was sure of, it was Harry's confidence on a broom. With his Firebolt, he could do this. She knew that, and she knew he did, too.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" Hermione heard Mr. Bagman shout. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"

Despite the fear and dread building in her stomach, Hermione found herself sighing tiredly at Bagman's ridiculous commentary. Sure, Harry was an amazing flyer, everyone knew that. But offering advice to Victor Krum was pushing things a little too far for her liking.

Her annoyance with Ludo Bagman was quickly forgotten when Harry started defying death again. A snide little part of her mind wondered if she shouldn't be used to this by now as she clutched desperately at Fred's arm for some sort of support. She was going to end up with marks on her face the way she had been clawing at it. She screamed at all the right moments, though half the time she couldn't tell if they were in cheer or in fear, and that worried her quite a bit.

And then, just as suddenly as he was flying at the dragon, the golden egg was snug in Harry's grip, and everyone in the stands was cheering as loudly as the Irish supporters had at the World Cup. Hermione could hear Bagman reading Harry's time in the background, but she couldn't understand him over the applause.

Hermione thundered down the steps of the stands, Ron, Ginny, and the twins right on her heels as she rushed to get to Harry. She had seen McGonagall leading him off to one of the medical tents, and wanted to see him. She needed to see him…to see the boy who had become her brother over the last few weeks.

She stopped short just outside the tent when she realized the twins and Ginny had hung back, but they waved her forward with smiles, and she didn't hesitate to go inside.

"Harry you were brilliant, you were amazing! You really were!" Hermione said, feeling a little lightheaded.

But Harry hadn't even heard her. He was watching Ron intently, who had followed Hermione into the tent.

"Harry, whoever put your name in that goblet – I – I reckon they're trying to do you in," Ron said seriously.

Harry's face was cold. "Caught on, have you? Took you long enough."

Hermione stepped nervously between them, looking from one to the other. Ron looked like he was struggling to say something when Harry spoke up.

"It's okay. Forget it."

"No, I shouldn't of –"

"_Forget it_!"

Ron shot Harry a nervous grin, and Harry grinned back.

Before she could stop herself, Hermione burst into tears.

Both boys looked completely confused.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry said, bewildered.

"You two are so _stupid_!" she shouted by means of and explanation, stomping her feet. Then she wrapped both of them in a hug and stormed out, now near sobs.

Fred and George looked a little scared at the sight of her.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, immediately rushing over and checking the distraught girl for any injuries.

"They've made up!" Hermione wailed, gesturing wildly at the tent.

"And that's a bad thing because..?"

"I don't know!" Hermione exclaimed, tears splashing on the front of her robes as she marched over to Ginny, who was nodding knowingly and looking a bit tearful herself.

"Girls, mate. They're bloody mental," George intoned.

"I know," Fred said solemnly. "Isn't it brilliant?"

**Tada! It's not much, I know. Just basically a retelling of the original chapter, except from Hermione's point of view. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I really enjoyed writing it despite the lack of fluff. I'm working Wednesday night, but I'm off Thursday, so there will definitely be a new chapter then, hopefully with a bit more Fremione. Leave a review with your thoughts please lovelies! **


	16. Chapter 16

**The House-Elf Liberation Front**

Hermione walked with Ron and Harry up to the Owlery with Harry's letter to Sirius about the task. Her tears had finally subsided, after much good-hearted teasing from the twins and Ron alike.

She had her Weasleys back.

She walked in silence, smiling as she watched Harry catch Ron up on the information from Sirius, as though Ron had merely been out with a cold and had missed a thing or two.

Ron was as shocked as the rest of them that Karkaroff was a Death Eater, though by the time they were searching the Owlery for Pigwidgeon, he was saying they should have suspected all along.

Hermione drifted away from them towards the window, where Hedwig sat perched on the edge, watching Harry with a disdained look only an owl could pull off. Hesitantly, Hermione reached out to pet the snowy owl on the head, and she nipped at Hermione's finger affectionately.

"Ron's come around at last," Hermione said softly so the boys couldn't hear. "Maybe it's time that you did, too."

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and hopped back, shooting Hermione another look, and fluttering off to the rafters. Hermione smiled to herself, walking back over towards Harry and Ron as the three of them headed back to the Gryffindor common room for Harry's surprise party.

The common room was loud and boisterous, and Hermione had to force herself to avoid the stairs to the girl's dormitory for her book. She was going to have fun if it killed her.

She helped herself to a cauldron cake and a flagon of pumpkin juice and sat down with Harry and Ron to eat. She loved the smile on Harry's face. He looked truly relaxed for the first time since his name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

Lee Jordan came over then, lifting the golden egg off the table where Harry had left and it and weighing it in his hands. "Blimey, this is heavy. Well go on Harry, open it!"

Hermione stiffened. "He's supposed to work out the clue on his own, it's against the rules…"

"I was supposed to work the dragons out on my own," Harry whispered for her ears only, and she blushed, grinning at him guiltily.

Harry took the egg from Lee and pried it open. Immediately Hermione wished he hadn't. It was making an awful wailing sound, loud and high-pitched and eerily reminding her of the music playing at Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party.

"Shut it!" she heard Fred bellow, and she would have kissed him had he not been on the other side of the room.

That and it would have been terribly awkward, since she was quite certain he didn't quite feel the way for her that she felt for him.

Not that she felt anything for him. Hypothetically, the kiss would have been a simply platonic, heat-of-the-moment thing.

Hermione sighed; frustrated that she couldn't even lie to herself convincingly.

The moment the noise ceased, people were swarming Harry with ideas of what it could be. Seamus Finnigan offered a banshee, while a mildly hysterical Neville suggested it was someone under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Jam tart, Mi?"

Hermione was torn from her musings by Fred leaning over her, offering a plate of the pastries. Hermione took one without hesitating, knowing Fred wouldn't dare try and prank her for fear of her retaliation, but the frightened look on Ron's face made Fred chuckle.

"Its okay, Ron, it's the custard crèmes you've got to look out for."

Hermione rolled her eyes and bit into the jam tart as Neville spat out his bite of custard crème.

"Just a little joke," Fred said.

"Did you really get all of this from the kitchens, Fred?" Hermione asked coyly.

"Yep! They were practically throwing the food at me. They'd get me a hippogriff if I told them I was feeling puckish," Fred explained.

"How do you get there?" Hermione struggled to keep her voice neutral, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Oh, it's easy," he said. "A door concealed behind the painting of a bowl of fruit. You just…why?" Fred asked, suddenly suspicious.

"No reason," Hermione said quickly, though the gears were clearly turning in her head.

Fred dropped into a crouch next to her chair. "Listen Mi, I know you feel pretty strong about all the House-Elf nonsense, but if you go down there and try to stir up a rebellion, you'll only upset them."

"And put them off their cooking," George said, coming over to her other side.

She looked back and forth between the two of them, eyes pleading.

"Fine," they sighed together, and Hermione grinned triumphantly.

Just then, Neville caused a slight distraction by turning into a canary.

While Fred and George happily advertised their newest project (Seven Sickles each – a bargin!) Hermione settled contently into her chair and took another bite of the tart.

Like putty in her hands.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione sat anxiously through her classes the next day, wanting to get to the kitchens and see the House-Elves. Care of Magical Creatures was as adventurous as ever, with many of the students coming out with a couple of burns or stings. Rita Skeeter made another appearance, and Hermione made her way to her double period of Arithmacy still worried about Rita's upcoming interview with Hagrid.

Even her favorite class couldn't keep her attention that day, and she rushed off to find the twins the moment the bell rang.

"Give me one moment," she said quickly, ruffling each twins' hair as she ran past them and up the stairs to her dorm. She ditched her robe by throwing it hastily on her bed so she could crawl under it to grab the box with all her S.P.E.W. things.

She walked back down the stairs casually, holding the box loosely behind her back and hoping the twins wouldn't notice it. She walked mere steps behind them, and just as they were about to walk through the portrait hole, the boys stopped.

"Leave the leaflets," they chorused. Resigned, Hermione went back up to her dorm and shoved the box back under her four-poster bed.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione was running as fast as she could towards the common room. She had to find Harry, had to find Ron, had to find them now.

She spotted Harry and Ron about to enter the common room. She skidded to a halt in front of Harry and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back in the direction she had just came from.

"Harry – you have to come – you have to come and see – the most amazing thing…"

After a bit of confusion, Harry and Ron followed Hermione's steps until they were in front of a large portrait of a bowl of fruit. Hermione reached out to tickle the pear. It gave a little giggle and the painting swung forward to reveal a door. Hesitantly, Harry stepped forward to open it.

"Dobby?"

**It took every ounce of my self-control to not skip this chapter. I thought it had the potential to be funny and cute and add a little bit of filler to the story.**

**I hate to have to cut it short, but I'm exhausted, and I have to get up for school in five hours. Hopefully, you'll forgive me when you realize what the next chapter is.**

_**The Unexpected Task**_**. **

**Speaking of, some of you may have noticed the poll on my profile, asking who Hermione should go to the Ball with. Answer it people. This story is way more popular than I ever imagined (still not quite sure why, but really, thank you all) and all the reviews got mixed and confusing.**

**The poll will be closing at 11:59 pm on Friday (er…today), because I will be writing the chapter Saturday, and need to know.**

**I may claim creative license and ignore whatever you guys decided on xD. The issue is, as an author I know the story would fare better with Hermione going with Krum, but I **_**really**_** love the outline I did for Hermione going with Fred.  
>So go vote. Go vote now. Then come back and leave me a review to promise you won't ditch me after this disaster of a chapter.<strong>

**I'm going to bed. xD **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Unexpected Task**

Hermione wondered if it was possible to loudly roll her eyes. She was certainly trying, that was for sure.

She was sitting in the back of Transfiguration classroom, trying to listen to Professor McGonagall's lecture, but found herself incredibly distracted by the sword fight Harry and Ron were having with a pair of Fred and George's fake wands next to her. She was hoping that if they saw how frustrated she was with them, they would stop but then, this was Harry and Ron.

"Potter, Weasley!"

Professor McGonagall had finally spotted them, or perhaps she had given up on them coming to their senses and stopping on their own. Either way, Hermione was satisfied.

She looked to her right to see the boys holding the wands and looking over at McGonagall, at least having the sense to look mildly guilty.

"If you two would stop playing games while I am trying to teach," McGonagall began, "I have an announcement. With the upcoming holidays comes another tradition of the Triwizard Tournament. The Yule Ball."

Hermione heard Parvati and Lavender twittering a few rows up and sighed.

As McGonagall explained the history of the Yule Ball (information Hermione already knew, of course) she let her thoughts wander, specifically to a tall redhead, the one with the twin brother and a sense of humor.

More giggling from her roommates had Hermione casting doubts on herself. She wasn't girly enough for a Ball why would Fred…er, anyone want to ask her?

Hermione was woken from her thoughts when McGonagall dismissed class. She and Ron stood outside the classroom door to wait for Harry, who McGonagall had called aside.

He walked outside the classroom a few minutes later looking a little dumbstruck. Hermione approached him worriedly.

"Harry, what did she tell you?" she asked softly.

"I…I have to _dance_."

Ron burst in laughter.

xXxXxXxXx

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" Harry nearly wailed as he, Ron, and Hermione made their way across the courtyard a week later. "How are you supposed to get one alone to ask?"

"Lasso one?" Ron suggested.

The Yule Ball was quickly approaching, and neither of the boys had dates yet, something Hermione found extremely amusing.

Hermione scoffed. "You two are idiots. Come on, we're going to be late for dinner."

They made their way to the Great Hall, sitting down at the Gryffindor table across from Fred and George.

"Hello boys," Hermione said, giving each of them a smile and reaching for the Shepard's Pie.

"So you lot got dates for the dance yet?" Fred asked Harry and Ron, who both glared back sullenly.

"Better hurry up," George warned, "or all the good ones'll be taken."

"Who are you going with then?" Ron asked.

"Angelina," George replied without missing a beat.

Hermione's head snapped up, her fork pausing halfway to her mouth, still loaded with another bite of food. She locked eyes with Fred, who looked just as stunned as she felt, and they both quickly turned their heads to watch George with rapt attention.

"Oh really?" Ron challenged, not understanding the shock of the moment.

George spluttered a bit, picking up one of the rolls off the table and chucking it at Angelina. It her her shoulder and she turned to looked in their direction.

"Oi! Angelina!" George hissed.

"What?"

"You wanna go to the ball with me?" he asked.

Angelina smiled widely, nodded, and turned back to her conversation with Katie and Alicia, still smiling brightly.

George grinned triumphantly. Fred clapped him on the back and let out a 'whoop', and Hermione started clapping enthusiastically.

Ron and Harry watched them, confusion flooding their faces.

xXxXxXxXx

After dinner Hermione headed for the library, hoping to get in some revision time before turning in for the night. Not for the first time, she saw Victor Krum off in his corner with his pile of books, and tried her best to ignore him and settled down with a book of her own.

Ten minutes later, she happened to glance up, and noticed he hand moved his seat to one closer to her. She regrettably lowered her book and looked at him, waiting for him to speak like he obviously wanted to.

There was something about sharing the library with Victor that Hermione found herself enjoying. Sure, his fangirls were annoying, but it was nice knowing someone else appreciated her little sanctuary as much as she did.

She was about ready to go back to her book when he finally spoke.

"Hello," he said, his thick voice sending an odd sort of shiver down her spine.

"Hello," she replied softly, confused by the situation.

"I am Victor Krum," he said, his Bulgarian accent weighing down his words

He didn't say it to impress her. He didn't say it to drop his name. He was simply introducing himself to her.

"I know," Hermione said automatically, blushing. "I – I saw you play at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh, you did enjoy the game?"

Hermione nodded. "It was excellent. I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger."

She extended her hand for Victor to shake, and he took in gingerly, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Plezure to meet you, Hermy-own."

Hermione bit back a giggle. "Was there something you wanted, Victor?" she asked cautiously. She didn't want to be rude, but the open book on her lap was calling out her name.

"Oh, yes. I vas vondering if you vould –"

"Hey Mi!"

Fred suddenly bound over and sat on the arm of Hermione's chair. She jumped just the slightest bit, startled by his sudden arrival, and wondered how she hadn't notice him come over. She rolled her eyes, trying to show indifference and ignore him (and her racing heart) and focused her attention back on Victor.

"You were saying Victor?" she prompted. The Bulgarian student, however, seemed completely taken aback the Weasley twin, and took a moment to regain his thoughts.

"Right," he said. "I vas vondering if you vould like to –"

"You know Mi, Ginny's been looking for you since dinner," Fred interrupted again. Hermione sighed in exasperation, snapping her book shut.

"Tell her I will be in the common room in a minute," she told him through gritted teeth.

"Nah, I think I'll wait for you right here."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, and Fred paled visibly.

"On second thought, I'll meet you in the common room." He kissed her cheek and hurried off. She sat, frozen for a moment, before turning back to Victor.

"You were wondering if..?"

"Oh, neffermind, I haff forgotten," Victor said absently, rising from his seat and walking away with hardly a goodbye. Hermione groaned and followed his lead, leaving the library and nearly running to the common room, her book long forgotten.

Ten minutes later she burst through the portrait hole, fuming.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley! I have never been so annoyed in my life!" she shouted, marching over to Fred menacingly. The boy in question looked scared, while his friends around him looked on, amused.

"Now Mi, let's discuss this rationally…"

"Oh, _now_ you want to be rational? The nerve of you! I can't believe you had the audacity to waltz in there and act like you own – mmph!"

Fred Weasley wasn't known for his patience. George was the calm one of the duo, the one who knew when it was time to hold his tongue and accept what was coming.

But Fred…he didn't take well to being told off. He wasn't about to listen to another one of Hermione's rants, so he decided to skip the headache and cut her off.

With his lips.

Fred kissed her, right there in the middle of the common room, with most of Gryffindor house watching. Hermione was motionless for a moment, surprised by Fred's sudden attack on her face, before melting into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione remained frozen, watching Fred with a confused look on her face. Then her face relaxed into a smile.

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" she said casually, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinning up at him.

"I was just thinking the same thing," George added, easing a few laughs out of the growing crowd.

"So, Hermione, I don't know if you've heard about the Yule Ball, but maybe you'd want to go with me?" Fred asked.

Hermione tapped her chin playfully. "Well, I'll have to think about that." Fred let out a low growl, and Hermione laughed. "Of course I'll go with you," she said softly, hugging herself to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wait," Ron said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "What did he do?"

**Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Yule Ball**

"Was it wonderful?"

"I bet it was wonderful!"

"He's _so_ attractive."

"Much better looking than the other one."

Hermione raised and eye brow at that. "They're identical," she reminded Lavender, who was currently sitting on the end of Hermione's bed and watching the bookworm anxiously.

"Well, yeah, but there's just something about him…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and tuned the girl out, putting her robe away in her closet and lightly kicking her bag under her bed so it wasn't in the middle of the floor, unlike her roommates' things.

"Where are you going?" Parvati asked, watching Hermione head for the stairs.

"To the common room," Hermione answered. "Away from here," she added under her breath, taking the stairs two at a time.

If Hermione didn't have enough of a reason to dislike her roommates, to use the kindest phrase, their nosy questions and overzealous reactions to her relationship with Fred were going to land her a permanent bed at St. Mungo's.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked as she emerged at the bottom of the steps. "Thought you just wanted to drop off your bag?"

"Lavender and Parvati happened," Hermione said.

Harry's head snapped up from _Quidditch Through the Ages_, alarm evident on his face.

"Parvati? Is she here?" He glanced wildly around the common room. Hermione suppressed a laugh. Ron wasn't quite as kind and was holding his sides from laughter.

"No, no, she's still up in our dorm. I think she wanted to plait her hair before going down to dinner."

Harry leapt up from his chair, sending his book flying off of his lap and landing next to an unsuspecting second-year, who cast an uneasy glance at the book before setting it hesitantly on the nearest table.

"Let's go now then!" Harry said loudly, racing out the portrait hole. Ron rolled his eyes and glanced at Hermione, who finally allowed herself to laugh. She waved Ron forward, urging him to catch-up to Harry lest he do something drastic.

If Parvati was sending Hermione up the wall, she knew Harry wasn't far behind. When the Indian girl wasn't drilling Hermione about Fred, she was on Harry's case about learning the right dance steps and proper color coordination.

"And what is the brightest witch of her age thinking about that has her so distracted?"

Hermione felt an arm snake around her waist, and she smiled.

"Harry," she said, sighing wistfully. Fred's brow furrowed, and Hermione let out a giggle.

"His date for the Yule Ball is driving him batty," she explained as they walked down to the Great Hall. She glanced over her shoulder. "Where's George?"

Fred wrinkled his nose. "Probably off in some broom cupboard with Angelina."

Hermione laughed again. "Why am I not surprised?"

They walked into the Great Hall then and headed over to the Gryffindor table. They sat down across from Harry and Ron.

Ron looked up briefly to smile hello at them. Then he glanced up again.

"Where's George?" he asked.

Fred and Hermione burst into laughter. Ron looked confused and Harry rolled his eyes, already used to the new couple's odd behavior.

xXxXxXxXx

They all left dinner that night in high spirits. George and Angelina had joined them, red in the face, just a few minutes after Hermione and Fred.

Now they were making their way out of the Great Hall, stuck behind Fleur and her posse of Beauxbatons girls, who were listening intently as the French girl complained that all the Hogwarts food was going to leave her unable to fit into her dress robes for the ball.

"Oh, what a tragedy," Hermione muttered.

Fred walked up next to her and snatched up her hand, linking their fingers together. She blushed, giving her cheeks a pretty pink tint.

"Well isn't this cute? It's like a little loser family."

The group of six turned around to see Malfoy standing behind them.

"The Mudblood got herself a boyfriend, did she? It's just as well, it's not like the Weasels could taint their blood anymore."

Fred tensed up next to Hermione, but she smiled brightly and waved.

"Hello Professor Moody!"

Malfoy spun around instantaneously, his face frozen in fear, but Moody was still up at the staff table, finishing his stew.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you Malfoy?" she teased wickedly. The blonde stalked off, scowling.

The gang spent the rest of the walk up to Gryffindor tower in fitful laughter.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hermione, sit still!"

"Ouch Lavender, that hurts!"

Lavender scowled at Hermione's reflection in the mirror. "Well if you would sit still it wouldn't hurt, now would it?"

Hermione crossed her arms and frowned. Lavender responded by smacking her forehead.

"_Ow!_"

"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles," Lavender said simply.

Hermione rolled her eyes and held her tongue, not wanting to get in a argument on what could possibly be the best night of her Hogwarts career.

After graduation, of course. It was always important to goals for one's self.

Hermione was reluctant to admit it, but she was nervous. She liked Fred, and she was fairly positive that he liked her as well, but that didn't stop the raging Hippogriff that was on a rampage in her stomach.

"Done!" Lavender cried ten minutes later, smiling and looking rather exhausted.

Hermione looked up into the mirror to see a stranger looking back. Thanks to excessive amounts of Sleekeazy's _Hair Potion and Lavender's incredible skills when it came to little things like appearance, Hermione's usually frizzy man was now sleek and shiny. Lavender had pulled it back in a complicated little twist with a few loose curls hanging on the side of Hermione's face._

_"Oh Lavender, I love it. Thank you!" Hermione stood up from the stool in front of the bathroom vanity and hugged her._

_"You're welcome, Hermione," Lavender said, looking pleased with herself. "Now how about – ?"_

"No Lavender," Hermione said forcefully. "No make-up."

It had been Ginny's number one rule, and Hermione's as well if she were being truthful. She wasn't fond of make-up; it made her feel like she was wearing a mask, not to mention how badly it made her skin itch. And Ginny had insisted a number of times that she was too pretty for make-up. Hermione still wasn't sure if she really believed the girl, but it was nice of her to say.

Lavender pouted. "Fine; I have to get ready anyways; Seamus is picking me up in an hour. Now, have fun, and don't forget to tell me all about it."

Lavender waved Hermione out of the bathroom, and as Hermione walked over to her closest for her dress robes she couldn't help but think that Lavender sounded an awful lot like her mum.

xXxXxXxXx

Parvati and Lavender had left what felt like ages ago, though logically Hermione knew it had only been a few minutes.

She was nervous. Dressy and fancy were words not often found in Hermione's vocabulary, and as she descended the steps into the common room she could feel her heart beat speeding up at the thought of everyone seeing her.

All her worry was for nothing though. She had taken so much time that aside from Fred, who was waiting patiently in an arm chair by the dying fire, the common room was bare.

She adjusted her robes for what already felt like the twentieth time, and walked over to him.

"Are-are you ready?" she asked.

Fred shot up from his chair, and Hermione was reminded of Harry the other night. She held back a nervous giggle.

"Wow, Mi, you look…stunning."

xXxXxXxXx

Fred loved making Hermione blush. The red of her face was endearing and beautiful. He loved the way she tried to shake off his compliment; it only made him want to tell her more. She underestimated herself on a constant basis. It was one of the things Fred had always noticed about her.

He held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we head downstairs, madam?"

"Why I'd love to," Hermione said honestly, looping her elbow in his.

"Really Hermione," Fred said softly. "You look amazing."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head, shaking it lightly. "Thank you," she whispered, so quietly Fred wasn't sure he had heard her at first.

He nearly marched them down to the Entrance Hall. He was eager to see George, eager to get to dinner (he was starving) and eager to, well, show Hermione off. He got her. _He_ got _her_, finally. He wasn't about to let anyone forget it, least of all Victor Krum.

He hadn't told Hermione, and he had no plans to, but he was nearly positive that Krum was going to try and ask _his_ Hermione to the Yule Ball, and Fred couldn't have allowed that to happen, now could he?

Ginny hadn't been looking for Hermione. He hadn't even talked to Ginny that day. But he was in the library to find a book of Switching Spells for Transfiguration, and he had seen with his own eyes the way Krum was honing in on his girl.

Instead, on Krum's arm hung one of the Bulgarian girls. She had a rather squished face, like someone had sat on her when she was a baby.

Fred's smirk grew wider. Unfortunately for Krum, there was only one Hermione.

Had he mentioned she was _his_?

When they were swept into the Hall with the rest of students, most of the people in the hall were watching Hermione with disbelieving eyes. Fred was proud to see she barely reacted; in fact, she seemed more interested in taking in the Hall than even noticing that people were watching.

She waved brightly at Harry and Parvati as they passed on their way up to the top table. Fred nearly laughed out loud at their expressions. Parvati's was unflattering to say the least, and Harry seemed to be lost for words.

It got kind of tiring after a while, going back and forth between amusement and anger at everyone's reactions to Hermione, and he was grateful when they finally got the chance to sit down, joining George, Angelina, Katie, and Lee at one of the candle-lit tables. Hermione and Katie immediately picked up on the conversation they had been having at breakfast that morning, with Angelina joining in every other thought.

George and Lee, however, were staring appreciatively at Hermione. Fred's eyes narrowed.

"Back off," he nearly hissed, causing his friends to break off into silent laughter.

"Relax mate, we know she's yours," Lee assured him.

George rolled his eyes at his twin. "It's me, Forge; don't be stupid."

Fred scoffed but tried to ignore them, causing the guys to start laughing again. The girls watched them quizzically, but then the noise in the hall picked up abruptly as everyone around them started ordering their food, and the moment was forgotten.

xXxXxXxXx

Just as suddenly as the food had arrived on the plates it was gone, and the Weird Sisters (Ginny's favorite band, if Hermione was remembering the poster in her room correctly) were taking the stage. Angelina and Katie squealed a bit as the lead singer approached the microphone, and Hermione had to admit that he was an attractive man. She grinned at the other girls.

She watched avidly as Harry and Parvati danced around the floor; it seemed that Parvati was doing more leading than Harry. She let her eyes drift to the other champions, watching the way they interacted.

Out of nowhere, Hermione felt herself being tugged out of her seat and onto the dance floor. She blushed heavily as Fred pulled her close and started a simple waltz step with her. She had to admit though, she loved dancing with him.

All too soon the song ended, but it was quickly replaced with a much faster one that Hermione actually recognized; she must have heard it on Parvati's wireless a hundred times.

She watched as a few (very few) people cleared the dance floor, Harry and Parvati included, though the latter didn't look too happy about it. She sighed, feeling a little bad for the girl, though honestly, the fact that she thought Harry was the dancing type was a bit mental.

Fred was quick to regain her attention. He was doing some sort of strut in a circle, flapping his arms in a way that made him look a bit like an oversized chicken. Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for the inevitable flare up of her cheeks, but found that she wasn't embarrassed in the slightest by Fred's behavior. Instead, she let out a hearty laugh and bopped along to the music with him.

They danced to three more songs, until Hermione felt like her feet were going to fall off. She walked over to Harry and Ron's table while Fred went to go get drinks.

"Are you boys having fun?" she asked, a bit breathless.

They both shot her a look. Parvati had long since ditched Harry for a Beauxbatons boy, and Padma, Parvati's twin sister and Ron's date, was sitting slouched in her chair.

"Er, right," Hermione said, growing warm, but this time it wasn't from the dancing.

"Enjoying your night with Fred?" Harry asked, and Ron frowned even further, though Hermione gave a giggle.

"Oh yes. You two really should come and dance, it's so much fun," Hermione pleaded, a smile forming on her face as she grabbed one of Harry's hands and one of Ron's in a pathetic attempt to pull them to their feet. The two of them didn't put up too much of a protest as they stood up from their chairs.

Fred was making his way back with the drinks; Hermione had to act fast. She gave Ron a rather pointed look, and he sighed a bit, before turning to Padma.

"Would you…like to dance?" he asked awkwardly. Padma brightened considerably and yanked Ron out onto the dance floor. After a few moments of frozen terror, Ron started to relax. In fact, he seemed to be having fun, to an extent.

Hermione then focused back on Harry, who was grinning rather sheepishly at having lost his date. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed, giving Harry a slight shove towards Ginny, who was sitting a table away and massaging her feet. Neville had gone off to use the loo, and Hermione figured Ginny might appreciate a dance partner who wasn't going to sabotage her toes. Red in the face, Harry asked Ginny to dance.

Fred was standing by her side a moment later, handing her a chilled butterbeer. She took a sip gratefully.

"Playing matchmaker are we?" he asked cheekily, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

Hermione shrugged. "Just making sure everyone has as good a time as me," she answered truthfully.

"I'm glad you said yes, Mi."

"I'm glad you asked. I thought I was going to end up going with Victor for a moment there."

Fred's eyes widened. "You knew that was what he was going to ask you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course, it was rather obvious actually. He is a sweet guy, and I think we could be friends if he would stop staring at me quite so much, but, well," Hermione stared at the bottle in her hand and blushed. "He's not you," she finished quietly.

Fred grinned and leaned down to kiss Hermione, taking away her drink in the process.

"Come on," he said once they broke apart. "Let's go tease Harry for fancying my sister."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but followed her boyfriend onto the dance floor.

**Sorry it took so long, lovelies. I've had a busy last couple of days, and I wanted this chapter to be absolutely perfect. It's the longest one!**

**It's the perfect place to end the story, don't you think?**

**Shame it's not over then, isn't it? xD**

**No, as picture perfect as that scene (hopefully) was, I'm not anywhere near done with this. Chapter production will be slowing down though, guys. Now that I've screwed with the story this bad, I'm going to need a little more planning time to keep them as canon as possible.**

**This chapter wouldn't have been the same without StarsLeanDownToKissYou. **

**I had gotten an anonymous review from someone who wasn't too happy with the last chapter, and it really ruined my feelings about this story, but Stars left me what must be the best review in review history. That made my night hun; this chapter is for you.**

**See you guys at the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rita Skeeter's Scoop**

Everyone woke up late on Boxing Day. Even Hermione, who was usually up with the sun, slept until ten that morning. Her roommates were still fast asleep, so she showered quickly and rushed to get dressed before they awoke and started grilling her about the night before. She pulled on worn jeans and an old jumper in record time, grabbing her book off her side table at the last minute, before hurrying downstairs.

Everyone was lazing around the common room, yawns punctuating careless conversations. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron lounging on chairs by the burnt-out fire place. She walked over to them and collapsed backwards onto the couch.

"Morning," she said softly.

"Mornin'," they mumbled back.

"Late night?" she asked, a small smirk growing on her lips.

Both boys colored ever-so-slightly, but neither of them even bothered to open their eyes.

"It's not what you're thinking," Harry said between yawns.

"Unless you're not thinking what we think you're thinking," Ron added. "If you are then it's not, but if it's not, then it is. Or isn't. Either one."

There was a pause. Then, "I didn't understand a single part of that thought."

"And she's the genius," Harry pointed out sleepily.

"What I meant was – "

"Don't Ronald. Just don't."

Another pause passed over the group, then all three of them burst into a hushed laughter that lasted for nearly twenty minutes. By the end of it they were all red in the face and gasping for breath.

Ron and Harry told Hermione about the conversation they overheard Hagrid having with Madam Maxine, about how he was half-giant.

Ron seemed a bit disappointed by her calm and rational reaction.

But honestly, she had expected as much. It was either that or he had been on the end of an _Engorgio _gone wrong. She didn't quite understand all of the hysteria about giants. It was just like with the house elves; it's all just bigotry.

She voiced these opinions, and Ron looked like he was about to argue when Fred and George came down the stairs from the boys dormitory and made their way over.

"Hello, love," Fred said, leaning down casually to kiss Hermione. She was unfazed by the action; she had gotten rather used to Fred's random attacks on her lips.

He sat down next to her on the couch and kicked his feet up onto the arm so he was lying across the sofa, his ginger-haired head resting on her lap. She smiled down at him, rolling her eyes. Ron looked like he wanted to gag.

"What happened to your hair?" Fred asked, playing with one of the long curls that had brushed against his nose.

"It's too much of a bother to use every day," she told him. "Do you mind?"

Fred smiled. "Hey, I love your bushy hair."

This time Ron really did gag, joined by George, who was leaning over the couch and nearing laughter at the sight of his twin going completely crazy for a girl.

He'd never really get it, he supposed.

xXxXxXxXx

The morning quickly turned into afternoon, and once lunch was eaten and bellies were full, the group of Gryffindors found themselves spread out among the common room, working avidly on all the holiday homework they had craftily been avoiding.

Harry and Ron were discussing their latest 'dreams' for Divination. Lee Jordan, George, and Angelina were sitting on the floor, huddled around a table by the fireplace and working on homework for Professor McGonagall. Fred sat nearby, leaning against the couch and revising his Potions essay.

Hermione sat snuggly between his legs, reading one of the books she had received from her parents for Christmas and looking rather smug while everyone around her fretted about their homework, while hers sat upstairs in her trunk, completed since the beginning of the holiday.

"Minx," Fred muttered darkly, crossing out another line about Everlasting Elixirs.

Hermione let out a tinkling laugh.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione had been careful to bundle up that morning, knowing that the ground outside was still laden down with blankets of snow, but she was still shivering as she made her way down to Care of Magical Creatures with Harry and Ron on the first day of term.

She was rather taken aback to find, instead of Hagrid, a rather grumpy looking woman standing in front of Hagrid's hut.

"Who're you?" Ron asked, staring. "Where's Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank. I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry repeated, his voice rising in volume.

"He's indisposed," was the new teacher's short answer.

There was laughter behind the trio, and an unpleasant feeling settled in Hermione's stomach when she recognized the sound…the Slytherins had finally shown up.

The newest Professor led the class to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where she had a large and beautiful unicorn tethered to a tree.

Chatter started up immediately, mostly from the girls, and Hermione felt a bit ecstatic when Professor Grubbly-Plank waved all the girls forward to get a closer look.

Hermione couldn't remember enjoying Care of Magical Creatures more. For the first time since she started taking the class she really learned something from the teacher. She was smiling when she started walking back towards the castle with Ron and Harry.

"Wasn't that a good lesson? I didn't know half the things Professor Grubbly-Plank told us about unicorns," Hermione babbled once she reached them.

Harry shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet under her nose. She scanned the offending article quickly, her eyes widening.

"How did that horrid Skeeter woman find out? Hagrid wouldn't have told her, you think?"

"No way," Harry said defiantly. "He didn't tell us did he?"

Hermione ran through all the options in her head. "You don't think she overheard him talking with Maxine?" she whispered.

"We would have seen her," Ron reasoned.

"We have to do see him, after Divination, tell him we don't care about his mother and that we want him back as our teacher – we do want him back don't we?" Harry asked Hermione pointedly.

Hermione blushed. Of course she missed Hagrid, he was their friend, but a _real_ Care of Magical Creatures class was just so tempting.

"Of course I want him back," she said quickly, shying under Harry's accusing stare.

That evening after dinner Hermione went down to Hagrid's cabin with the boys to talk to him, but no matter how many times, or how loudly, they knocked, he didn't answer the door. Eventually, they had no choice but to give up, and they went back up to Gryffindor tower in low spirits.

xXxXxXxXx

"You ready, love?"

Hermione laughed lightly when she felt Fred's warm breath on her neck.

"Seeing as we've been waiting for you guys, I'd say we're ready," she said, placing her book mark in _Break with a Banshee_ and putting the book down on the table. "Come on boys," she called loudly, pulling Harry and Ron's attention away from their game of Exploding Snap.

"We're leaving?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Finally," Harry muttered.

It was Saturday, and a Hogsmeade weekend, so the group of them were heading there together.

"What took you guys so long?" Hermione asked, looping her fingers with Fred as they walked towards the entrance hall with everyone. Harry and Ron were walking in front of them a bit, talking about the World Cup (_again_, her brain pointed out bitterly), and George and Angelina were lagging behind the lot of them with Lee, who was describing something to the pair that involved a lot of hand gestures and pretending to choke.

"Lee wouldn't wake up. We had to get a bit drastic." Fred waggled his eye brows and Hermione scoffed, thinking she would prefer not to know the details.

"He's mad!" Hermione heard Harry suddenly exclaim. They had made it outside and were currently crossing the grounds to reach the path to Hogsmeade. They were passing the Black Lake, and when Hermione looked over she saw Victor Krum's head bobbing along in the middle of the water.

"It's a lot colder where he comes from," she said. "I suppose the water feels quite warm to him."

"There's still the giant squid," Ron pointed out. Hermione couldn't tell if he sounded more anxious, or hopeful. She frowned.

"He's really nice, you know. He likes it much better here, than Durmstrang, he told me."

Fred frowned as well. "When did he tell you this?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "In the library; he still spends some time in there, you know. Despite your odd behavior, you didn't completely scare him off." Hermione tried to keep her voice light and playful, but Fred didn't smile back.

"And what's he doing in there, _studying_?" Fred said gruffly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, yes, he is; just the same as I am. And we've only spoken maybe twice. So stop acting jealous before I go on to Hogsmeade without you," she said firmly.

Fred smiled apologetically and nodded. George and Lee exchanged a glance.

"You're whipped man," the sixth-years said together, causing everyone, even Harry and Ron, to start laughing loudly, making Fred's ears turn red and Hermione shake her head.

xXxXxXxXx

The four of them were on their way to the Three Broomsticks. Lee had doubled back to go browsing at Zonko's, and Angelina had dragged George to Madam Puddifoot's with a twinkle in her eyes, so it was just Fred, Hermione, Harry, and Ron who were 'lucky' enough to run into Mr. Bagman. The boisterous man had pulled Harry to the side the moment he caught sight of the bunch of them.

"There's something I really don't like about that guy," Ron muttered, glaring at the back of Bagman's head. Fred nodded his agreement.

"Maybe he's just…enthusiastic?" Hermione suggested. She was always the one to see the good side of a person, but she was finding it to be extremely difficult with Mr. Bagman. She got the drinks and handed them out, giving Ron Harry's to hold.

Harry came back over to them a few minutes later.

"What did he want?" said Ron immediately as they took a seat at a table with their drinks.

"He offered me help with the golden egg," Harry said.

Even Fred seemed shocked by the whole thing, and they were all pretty vocal about their opinion of Bagman until someone even worse than him came into the little pub.

Rita Skeeter was chatting with her photographer, a tiny, paunchy man with beedy eyes, and were making their way through the crowd with drinks in hand, talking quickly with each other.

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" Harry asked loudly.

Rita reacted immediately, defending herself and her writing, and of course, trying to get some more information out of Harry.

Hermione had enough.

She stood u very abruptly, her anger flowing through her veins. She was fueled by adrenaline alone.

"You horrible woman," she said through gritted teeth. "You don't care, do you, anything for a story, and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman – "

"Sit down you silly little girl," Rita hissed. "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl…not that you need it…"

"Let's go," Hermione said, slamming her butterbeer down and stalking out of the pub. Fred, Ron, and Harry stood quickly and nearly ran to catch up with her.

"She'll be after you next Hermione," Ron warned, breathing heavily. "You shouldn't have said that, she'll dig up something on you."

"Let her try! Silly little girl am I?" Hermione was shaking with anger. Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her tight to him. "My parents don't read the _Daily Prophet_. She can't scare me into hiding."

"Course not," Fred said. "Mi, you might want to calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down Fred Weasley!" Hermione warned as they got closer to path out of Hogsmeade. "I'm not hiding, and neither is Hagrid, not anymore."

She slipped out of Fred's grasp and broke into a run up the road and back to the school.

Fred looked over at Ron and Harry, who looked just as shocked as him. "That's hot," he couldn't help but say, before chasing after her.

xXxXxXxXx

Fred wasn't quite sure what was going on. One moment Hermione was banging on the door to Hagrid's hut, the next Dumbledore himself was standing in the entrance way, then suddenly they were all seated inside while Hagrid blubbered on about his parents.

It's not like he could be expected to pay attention while Hermione sat there looking bloody gorgeous like she was. Maybe it was a good thing she was two years below him. He would surely be failing (worse) if she were in classes with him.

Did he mention she was _his_?

**Yes Fred. About a million times.**

**You got Jealous!Fred and TurnedOn!Fred, all in one chapter. Love me? xD**

**Couple things; first, a shoutout to MidnightThief15, who was the only one to catch the AVPM reference.**

**Really guys? I'm disappointed. xD**

**Second, to one TeaLeaves303: Actually, it was only in the movies that Beauxbatons was all girls and Durmstrang was all boys.**

"…**and within minutes was asked to dance by a boy from Beauxbatons"**

**Direct quote from page 421 of the US edition of Goblet of Fire. Perhaps you might benefit from rereading the books. **

**I have the book next to me as I write these chapters, guys. I know what I'm talking about.**

**I think you guys are really going to like the next chapter; I know I'm excited about it.**

**Leave me a review with your thoughts on this one! Cheers!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Midnight Mischief**

Since her very first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was quite evident that Hermione Granger wasn't a rule breaker. Sure, she had bent them on occasion, but it was generally accidental and in life-threatening situations, so said rule bents were justified. But in her four years at the school, she had never blatantly broken the rules.

Until now.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" she asked, climbing carefully through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Because your irresistible and handsome boyfriend asked you to," Fred said, coming up behind her and whispering in her ear.

"No, I don't think that's it," she said softly, tapping her chin thoughtfully and smiling.

Fred sighed, a smile playing on his lips. It wouldn't do well to get Hermione into arguing mode. She looked incredible when she was angry, but they had a job to do, and it wouldn't do to get distracted, as much as he wanted to.

"Whatever you say dear," Fred intoned. Hermione stopped walking to pat his cheek softly.

"Good answer," she said cheerfully.

Fred fought back the urge to roll his eyes and took his girlfriend's free hand with his, his other hand gripping his wand tightly in defense. His eyes were peeled for Filch or Peeves, though the latter might actually be helpful on a night like this.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked twenty minutes later, starting to get annoyed by the walk. They had been out for about twenty minutes, moving up and down corridors and staircases.

"You'll see," Fred said cheekily.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge. "Fred, I am going to ask you one more time, and if I don't get a straight answer, so help me…"

"We're here!" Fred said cheerfully, flinging open the nearest door and yanking Hermione inside.

There was silence for a while as Hermione took in her surroundings. "A broom cupboard? You dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night to take me into a _broom cupboard_?"

Fred smiled weakly. "N-no, I just didn't want you to hex me."

Hermione sighed again, biting her lip to hold back a smile. "Of course. Now will you just tell me what we're doing?"

Fred full-out grinned. "We're pranking Filch."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wha - ?"

Fred quickly clapped a hand over his girlfriend's mouth. "Shh!" he hissed. "Do you want to wake up the whole school?"

"Maybe I do," Hermione whispered back once she had removed Fred's hand. "We can't just go and prank him. It's against the rules, we'll get in trouble, oh I knew this wasn't a good idea. We should go back, right now and just forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Mi," Fred said softly, "has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?"

She nodded. "Mostly Ron."

"Well for once, my idiot brother is right," Fred chuckled.

"Hey, Ron is not an – " Hermione cut herself off, thoughtful. "Well, in any case, I'm not doing it."

She reached for the door handle, but Fred stuck out his arm to block her way. He was now leaning on the opposite wall, his face inches from hers.

"Come on Mi," he whispered. "Haven't you ever just wanted to _do it_?"

She shook her head wordlessly.

"Everyone's done it. You know, I still remember my first time. It was fantastic."

Hermione frowned. "Are you trying to make it sound like an innuendo? Because if so, you've succeeded."

Fred rubbed the back of his next sheepishly. "I was sort of hoping it would make you laugh, you know, warm you up to the idea."

Hermione stared him down for a long moment, her face serious, before she finally cracked a smile. "It worked. Come on, let's get this over with before I change my mind."

Fred grinned triumphantly as Hermione nearly marched out of the cupboard and back into the hallway. With a small, victorious fist shake, he followed her.

xXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hermione asked worriedly, her voice barely a whisper and she wrung her hands in her lap. She sat on top of a desk in an old classroom.

Fred was staring down at a book fixatedly. "Course I'm sure," he said off-handedly.

"By which you mean 'no idea', right?"

"You know me so well."

Hermione let out an anxious giggle. Fred sighed, finally looking up from the book to glance at her. She was chewing on her lip, a nervous habit of hers he found absolutely adorable and extremely enticing. He walked over to her, placing his hands carefully on her knees.

"It's just a little, semi-harmless prank," Fred assured her. "You're worrying too much."

"Don't you usually do this with George? Aren't you two partners in crime?" she asked.

"Yes," Fred answered simply. "But we both thought this might be good for you."

"Good for me?" The confused expression on Hermione's face looked out of place. Fred smiled.

"Mi, you gotta learn to…loosen up," he said softly.

"Mhmm?"

"Life's too short to think about nothing but school."

Hermione leaned forward at the same time Fred did. They were so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"That's not the only thing I th-think about," she told him, her voice wavering only slightly.

Fred closed the distance between them, his lips colliding with hers. They drank each other in, their mouths melding together perfectly. Her arms wound around his neck while his hands got tangled in her hair.

Their heavy, gasping breaths ran together as they fought to get closer to each other. Hands grasped at clothes, fingers danced with buttons.

A sudden, loud wailing sounded from somewhere down the corridor outside, and they broke apart.

"Is that?" Fred asked, wincing at the sound.

"It sounds like…" Brief flashes of familiar images flew through Hermione's mind, all of the champions' golden eggs.

"Harry," she and Fred said together. Immediately they jumped to their feet. Fred snatched up the book and tossed it in his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. He grabbed Hermione's hand and tuffed her over to the door.

"Coast is clear," he said, glancing out the sliver of a window on the door. "You ready to make a run for it?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes wide with fear and excitement.

As carefully and quietly as possible, Fred eased open the door. He glanced down the still empty hallway and nodded at Hermione. She nodded back, and a grin split across his face.

"You ready?" he asked again. Without waiting for an answer he shot out the doorway and down the hall, practically dragging Hermione along behind him.

It wasn't until they had reached the seventh floor that she relaxed, but once the Fat Lady was in sight Hermione let out a giggle and broke into a run, racing Fred to the portrait. They gave the password breathlessly to the cranky and sleepy woman. The moment they were safely inside Gryffindor tower they collapsed into laughter.

"That…was…bloody…brilliant."

"Don't curse," Hermione scolded, her words coming out in little spurts as she fought to catch her breath.

Fred shot her an annoyed look, and she smiled. "That was kind of fun," she admitted. "Well, except for the running away part."

"Hermione, about earlier…" Fred trailed off. Hermione looked at him curiously for a moment, before realization dawned on her, making her blush heavily. "I'm sorry for my behavior – "

"No," Hermione cut him off. "I…I played my part. At the time…but I'm not, I'm not…"

Fred kissed her forehead delicately and pulled her into a hug. "I know."

After another kiss and some flirty comments from Fred, Hermione went upstairs to bed feeling very tired and very, very happy.

**You guys waited way to long for this chapter. In my defense, I have been working my (very adorable) backside off at work and school, so my free time has been disturbingly limited.**

**But it's here now, and I loves this very much.**

**You know, I think this is the smuttiest chapter I've ever written. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…let me know in the comments!**

**Also, check out my profile page for a lovely HNH themed fanart contest. I want submissions…please.**

**3**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Second Task**

Hermione was not happy.

"You said you worked that egg out weeks ago!" she hissed at Harry. They were currently sitting in the very back of the Charms classroom, working on the Banishing Charm.

"Forget the egg for a second," Harry urged, causing the brunette to roll her eyes. "I'm trying to tell you about Snape and Moody," Harry continued.

Hermione didn't care about Snape and Moody. Sure, it was interesting enough that Crouch had gone through Snape's office, and sure she was mildly curious about what Moody had threatened Snape with, but her main concern was really that her best friend survived the rest of his fourth year.

They boys had stopped talking; they were waiting patiently for Hermione's input.

"Honestly Ron," she started, picking up on the conversation. "We thought Snape was trying to kill Harry before, when really he was saving his life!"

That got Ron started on another argument, and Hermione had to fight to not roll her eyes. She loved Ron like a bother, but sometimes the fights that they got into drove her crazy!

"I just want to know what Snape did with his first chance, if he's on his second," Harry said grimly interrupting what could easily turn into another blow-out between the pair. Half-heartedly, Harry picked up his wand and gave it a flick. The surprise was evident on his face when his pillow Banished and landed neatly on Hermione's perfect pile. Hermione smiled proudly.

xXxXxXxXx

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent every spare moment they had trying to come up with a way for Harry to breathe underwater for an hour. By the weekend before the Task all three of them had the eerie mermaid song memorized. They had plenty of ideas, just none that could actually work.

Harry had started swearing off food, Hermione's least favorite nervous habit of his. She hated watching him sit at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and not eat, but merely sit there and wait for her and Ron.

Monday morning was a little better. Harry still wasn't eating, but there was a (albeit short and confusing) letter from Sirius, asking about their next Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione had been quick to give him the date and a quill.

The letter hadn't done much for Harry's mood, and they all headed to class in low spirits.

xXxXxXxXx

The evening before the second task had the trio pouring over books in the library, stressed and exhausted, but persistent. Hermione couldn't remember ever going through this many books at the same time. Her headache was growing stronger with every page, but Hermione refused to pause even for a second, let alone to get some Pepper-Up Potion from Madam Pomfrey.

An outburst from Ron pulled her from her musings, and she was grateful for the excuse to move her tired eyes away the tiny letters.

"Harry, just go down to the lake tomorrow, right, stick your head in, yell at the merpeople to give back whatever they've nicked, and see if they chuck it out. Best you can do, mate."

Hermione's face was cross, but she couldn't help but secretly agree that Ron had a good point. She turned back to her book.

"Oh this is no use," she said a few minutes later, snapping shut _Weird Wizarding Dilemmas_. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," said Fred's voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up, and Hermione brightened considerably. Fred and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves.

Fred walked straight over to Hermione and gave her a swift kiss on the lips, then a lighter one still on her forehead. "Hello love," he said softly.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Hermione had pulled Fred aside before bed a week ago, to explain that she and Ron needed to help Harry with the Tournament, meaning she wouldn't have much spare time for a little while. She had tried to apologize profusely, but Fred wouldn't hear any of it. He said it was amazing that she was so willing to help out a friend, and hadn't bothered her since, aside from the nearly mandatory kiss before the fourth-year ascended the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Fred never failed to wait up with her, forcing Fred to stay with him down in the common room and carry on pointless conversations until the trio was done with their research for the day and Hermione was finally ready for sleep. Hermione always told him he could go to sleep, but he was still there every night, and she appreciated it more than he knew.

"McGonagall wants you and Ron," George said, answering her question.

"Why?" Ron asked, the surprise on his face matching Hermione's.

"Dunno…she was looking a bit grim though," said Fred.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George.

"Hermione's nerves settled in her stomach, and she felt like she might be sick. She and Ron stood up, and she took Fred's offered hand.

"We'll meet you back in the common room," she told Harry. "Bring as many books as you can."

The walk to McGonagall's office was quiet. Hermione felt that she might not have been able to make the trip had Fred not been holding her hand, she felt so anxious. Were she and Ron going to get in trouble for helping Harry? She remembered what Moody had told Harry, about how cheating was just another tradition of the Tournament, but she doubted that the strict professor saw it the same way.

They reached their Head of House's office a few minutes later. Fred kissed her again; this kiss was a little deeper and a little longer than the last one. When they broke apart, Fred held Hermione's face tenderly in his hands. "I'll wait up for you," he whispered.

"You don't have to do that," she told him, her voice soft.

"Yes, I do," Fred said, and Hermione nodded her understanding.

The mood was lightened momentarily by George trying to give Ron a good-bye kiss as well, but then the twins left for the common room, and dread settle over the younger pair again. They knocked on the door and entered.

xXxXxXxXx

When one-thirty in the morning came and went, Fred had no choice but to head up to his dorm for bed. Worry filled his mind as he fell into a fitful rest.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione tried to keep her panic at bay as McGonagall approached. Her favorite professor had explained the procedure, and she knew she wasn't in any real danger, but that didn't do much to quell her nerves. Her thoughts were of Fred as McGonagall lifted her wand and Hermione drifted off to sleep.

xXxXxXxXx

Fred woke up in a panic the next morning, and for the longest time he couldn't remember why. It wasn't until he and George left their dorm to go down to breakfast that re remembered. The sight of Harry, fast asleep in front of the long-burnt-out fire, surrounded by books, jolted his memory. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach, remembering the look on Hermione's face when he dropped her and Ron off at McGonagall's office.

He and George walked quietly past Harry, silently agreeing that the boy needed all the sleep he could muster that morning before the task.

They walked into the Great Hall. Immediately, Fred scanned the Gryffindor table for Hermione's familiar figure. The worry on his face was evident as he sat down with George and their friends. He barely ate anything, instead pushing his eggs around on his plate and glancing at the double doors every ten seconds, waiting for Hermione to walk in.

She never did.

"Ron's not here either," George said softly, for Fred's ears alone, and Fred pushed his plate away from himself all together, his meager appetite gone completely.

Breakfast ended, and everyone was being herded outside to wait for the second task to start.

"Er…where's Hermione?" asked Katie Bell hesitantly. Fred's frowned deepened, but he didn't answer, and the rest of the group exchanged a glance.

Giant stands, much like the ones on the Quidditch Pitch, were circling the Black Lake. The sinking feeling in Fred's stomach turned into full-out nausea.

He climbed the stadium steps with everyone else, eyes still searching for signs of Hermione, despite his brain telling him it was a lost cause.

The group of fifth and sixth years sat by Ginny and Neville. Other familiar faces (Fred thought they might be Hermione's roommates) sat on Ginny's other side.

"Maybe they're down somewhere with Harry?" Fred suggested weakly.

George pointed down at the main dock, where and obviously out-of-breath Harry stood. Aside from the other champions and the professor's, Harry was very much alone.

Fred watched, wide-eyed, as the champions were ushered into the water. The sinking feeling in his stomach had returned as realization dawned on him.

"Something of great value to our champions has been taken and placed at the bottom of the lake. The champions have but one hour…"

Mr. Bagman's enthusiastic announcement continued on, boisterous and echoing over the Hogwarts grounds, but Fred has blocked out everything as he realized what was going on.

No.

_No_.

"They've got Hermione down there!" he hissed at George. "They've got Hermione and Ron and Merlin knows who else!"

"Caught on at last have you?" George asked, his face half-worried and half-amused.

"How could they do that?" Fred asked, his voice rising in anger. "They're bloody mad; they're going to kill them!"

"Fred, mate, you're talking out your arse," Lee Jordan interjected.

"Yeah, you don't really think they're going to just leave everyone down there do you?" Alicia Spinnet asked.

"Er…well…"

"Don't be thick," Angelina muttered, hiding a smile behind a cough.

Fred's ears reddened in embarrassment. He hadn't exactly thought his theory through, sure, but that didn't mean they had to laugh at him. He did have feelings.

_Wait a minute…_

"Why is _Hermione_ there?" he asked, his voice a pitch or two higher than normal. Everyone around them stared at him.

"Because McGonagall –"

"No, I mean, Ron is obviously there for Harry, so what is she…_Krum_."

Everyone began to slowly inch away from Fred, who was growing redder by the second. "That little bugger thinks he can just swoop in a take _my Hermione_…"

George rolled his eyes. "Will you calm down and stop being a prat?"

"I am not being a 'prat'," Fred said defensively. "I'm just –"

"Being a prat," Lee interrupted. "Now shut up and watch."

The hour was torture. Fleur came back early, covered in cuts from a Grindylow attack and worried sick about her sister, who she was convinced was her hostage. She was wrapped in a million towels and was immediately flocked by her Beauxbatons friends.

The hour passed. Fred's heart felt like lead, and he watched the water intensely, waiting for a sign of his girlfriend's bushy hair.

Splashes in the water started near the end of the lake, and a moment later two people broke the surface. Fred leapt to his feet, leaning over the rail of the stands, craning his neck to catch a glance at the faces.

Cedric Effing Diggory and Cho Chang. He looked back over at George, who was watching with concerned eyes. Fred shook his head lightly, letting his twin know it wasn't Hermione.

There was more splashing, and Fred was running down the steps without looking at who it was. It had to be her, it had to be, he couldn't stand waiting another minute.

Fred reached the dock as the two students were being pulled onto the dock. He saw Krum first, and it took all of his self-control to not hit the guys across the face. Instead, he ran for the smaller of the two figures, who was coughing hoarsely and shivering rather violently.

"Hermione," he shouted, pushing a few people out of the way to reach the small brunette. He grabbed at one of the towels being offered to her, taking a second to glare at the person (like she could take it while she was shaking so badly!) before wrapping it around her and pulling him to him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said softly, kissing the top of her head, taking in the familiar scent of her hair.

"W-w-where you-u-u wor-r-ried?" Hermione asked through chattering teeth. Fred snatched up another towel and held her closer still.

"Yes," he admitted. "I was worried sick all morning. Just ask George…and Lee…and Angelina…I probably drove them all crazy."

"Th-th-that was-s-s-s silly. I w-w-was-s f-f-f-fine."

"But I didn't know that Mi. I didn't like not knowing where you were, it made me anxious."

Hermione snuggled into him. Fred didn't know if it was because of how cold she was, or what he said, but either way he wasn't complaining.

"So, why were you _Krum's_ hostage?" Fred couldn't help but ask. He fought to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but Hermione caught it.

"W-were j-j-just f-f-friends," she insisted. "We sp-sp-send a lot-t-t of time togeth-ther in-n-n the l-l-library."

"The library?"

"M-maybe if-f-f you st-st-studied more," Hermione said cheekily. Fred scoffed, but made a mental note for some study time with the bookworm. The dusty books, the empty crevices…maybe he could sneak in a snog if he finished his homework.

He sounded like a child. He was rather proud to realize he didn't care.

At last, Harry emerged from the water, bringing with him not only Ron, but a small girl who looked like a miniature version of Fleur.

Hermione looked at Fred. "I need to…"

"I know," Fred said, smiling.

Hermione smiled back, gave Fred a forceful kiss on the lips, and hurried over to meet Harry.

Fred grinned and sighed, feeling like his whole self had relaxed now that she was safe.

She was safe. And that was the most important thing to him.

Fred shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. He was in deep.

**I loved writing this chapter. I've done the majority of this story in Hermione's point of view, with the occasional look into Fred's thoughts. But the majority of this chapter was written in Fred's point of view, and I really enjoyed exploring his character. **

**Leave me a review with your thoughts! I hope you guys love this chapter as much as me, and hopefully the next one will be out faster than this one was. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Padfoot Returns**

A few days had passed since the second task, and Ron's newfound fame was starting to get on Hermione's nerves.

It had started out simple enough. People were curious, they wanted to know what had happened to the hostages, and Ron had told the truth…at first. But, like with every good story, it gets better as time goes on. One night, he told Padma Patil (who had been spending more and more time at the Gryffindor table since the Yule Ball, and not because of her sister) about how the merpeople kidnapped him and the others. He had started explaining how he had his wand up his sleeve, when a very cranky Hermione interrupted.

"What were you going to do, snore at them?" she asked bitterly. Ron's ears went red, and he quickly reverted back to the enchanted sleep story.

Hermione had been teased mercifully for being the something Krum would dearly miss, something that had both her and Fred in a right foul mood.

"I'm still dating her!" Fred complained to George. "We hold hands, and make googily eyes at each other! We even snog!"

George had wrinkled his nose. "Thanks for sharing."

The article the next morning had only made it worse.

Hermione had already left for Potions with Ron and Harry, after receiving a letter from a brown owl that honestly had the twins a little curious. Fred had just finished the last of his toast when the title of an abandoned Witch Weekly caught his eyes. Scanning the article quickly, he rolled the magazine into a ball and chucked it angrily at the floor, stalking out of the Great Hall.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that article Rita Skeeter wrote, would it?" George's voice asked as the boy in question came up on Fred's right, doing a bit of a jog to catch up with his twin.

"Course not," Fred scoffed unconvincingly. "What would give you that idea?"

George stepped in front of his brother, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"She's yours, mate. You know it and she knows it, so nothing else should matter. Got it?"

Fred nodded empathetically.

"Good. Now come on, we're gonna be late for Charms again…"

xXxXxXxXx

"You sure you can't come to Hogsmeade with me?" Fred asked quietly that night in the Gryffindor common room. He and Hermione were stretched out on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione was reading her Arithmacy book while Fred played with her hair; a habit of his that often involved him getting a little stuck, but he did it anyway, much to Hermione's annoyance, and adoration.

"I have something I need to do with Harry and Ron. I'll see if I can't find you for lunch, but…"

"Don't get my hopes up, I figured," Fred said dejectedly. "Maybe I should be worried…I saw that Witch Weekly article this morning."

That immediately pulled Hermione from her book. She sat up, turning at the waist so she was looking at Fred. "You didn't really believe that, did you?" she asked. "Ron said I was being played for a scarlet woman, but I didn't really think about that rubbish before –"

"Hey, hey, calm down. I trust you more than some article, Mi." Fred stuck his nose in the air pompously. "Besides, why would someone as famous as me be jealous of the Boy Who Lived, or the best professional Seeker in the game?"

Hermione laughed at that one, and settled back down in her seat. She knew this Witch Weekly thing would turn out to be nothing. The whole thing would blow over in a couple of days…

**I hate this chapter. The next one should be up in a few hours.**

**Sorry for making you guys wait this long. My life went from mediocre to hectic in 2.8 seconds, and I had next to no time to put the effort in that these chapters need. I'm really excited about the next one though, so hopefully it will suck less than this did. **


	23. Chapter 23

**The Madness of Mr. Crouch**

Hermione was surprised to wake up to find her bad mood from the day before had receded. The Witch Weekly article had all but left her mind completely, and she knew the house-elves would come to their senses eventually…it was only a matter of time, really.

She walked down to breakfast with Ron and Harry in rather high spirits for a Monday morning, sliding into the seat next to Fred and grinning when he kissed her cheek.

Ron's prediction from yesterday that the elves wouldn't give Gryffindor table good food proved false when she took a bite of a perfect kipper. When the owl arrived she looked away from her food eagerly to watch for the mail, as though expecting something.

"Percy won't have replied yet," Ron said under his breath.

"Oh no, I've taken out a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_. I'm getting tired of hearing everything from the Slytherins," Hermione explained.

A grey owl was swooping down towards her, and soon that one owl turned into nearly ten, all of them thrusting letters at her, wanting to be the first one to deliver their letter. Hermione took the letter from the grey owl first, ripping open the envelope and scanning the note.

"Oh how ridiculous," she spluttered out, her face turning red as she reached for the next envelope.

Fred picked up the note, surprised to see that it was not handwritten, but put together with letters seemingly cut out from the _Prophet_. He nearly swore out loud when he caught sight of the message.

_You are a wicked girl. Harry Potter deserves better. Go back where you came from Muggle._

"They're all like that!" said Hermione desperately. "_Harry Potter can do much better than the likes of you…You deserve to be boiled in frog spawn…_ Ouch!"

Hermione had opened the last envelope, and a yellowish-green liquid gushed over her hands, causing large yellow boils.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus," Ron said, picking up the envelope and sniffing it gingerly.

"Very helpful Ron," Fred snapped, glaring at his younger brother. It didn't matter what it was, what mattered was that Hermione was in pain, all because of some idiot too scared to come forward with their name.

Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes as she tried to use a napkin to wipe the pus off her hands, but it only resulted in making it look like she was wearing large, knobby gloves.

"Come on, love," Fred said softly. "Let's get you to the hospital wing."

Fred got up with Hermione, grabbing both of their bags and walking with her towards the hospital.

"I warned her!"

Fred caught the first part of Ron's little rant, and made a mental note to hex his little brother later.

xXxXxXxXx

Fred was walking Hermione down to Care of Magical Creatures, after assuring her that he had Herbology that period anyway, so he wasn't going out of his way in the slightest.

"You sure you're going to be okay, Mi? I'm totally okay with skipping class if you want to…"

Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes, which was exactly the reaction Fred was hoping for. "It's going to take more than a little hate mail to get me to skip class, Fred, and you know it."

"A bloke can hope, can't he?" Fred asked.

They had nearly reached the group of fourth years surrounding Hagrid's hut, so Fred stopped walking to say good-bye.

"I'll see you at lunch beautiful," Fred said, leaning down to give me a swift kiss on the lips. He smiled against her mouth when he heard the class let out a few whistles. Hermione's cheeks were red, so he gave her one last kiss on the cheek and headed off for the Greenhouses.

"Yeh look a little flushed there, Hermione," Hagrid teased as Hermione approached the group.

"I wish he wouldn't do that," Hermione said softly, though she was grinning. "It's so embarrassing."

"Aah, he's jus' bein' a guy," Hagrid said, waving her comment off. "Hey, what yeh done ter your hands?"

Hermione explained about the hate mail she had received that morning, and the envelope filled with the bubotuber pus. Hagrid told her how the same thing happened to him after the article about his mother, and recommended Hermione just toss the letters if she got anymore. Hermione thanked him, and they left to head back to the castle for lunch.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione continued to receive hate mail every morning for the rest of the week, but followed Hagrid's suggestion and threw them out without opening them. Unfortunately, along with the letters, she also got Howlers that shouted insults at her for the whole Hall to hear.

She learned to ignore them, though Fred was less than pleased with everyone asking Harry if he was dating Hermione. He made a point to hold her hand while walking to class, and giving her a kiss goodbye _every time they parted ways_.

Lavender and Parvati got a kick out of that. They teased her about it nearly every night, though Hermione found she didn't mind too terribly.

Despite Fred's extreme affections, Hermione still found herself overly bothered by how Rita knew so much about what she and Krum had spoken about after the task. She vowed to figure it out once and for all.

Plus, the extra time in the library would be a nice break from everybody's stares.

**I like this chapter much better than the last, though I'm a little shaky on the ending. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and that it made up for the last chapter and all of its awfulness. I'm hoping to get back into the longer chapters soon, but I've been so stretched for time as of late it hasn't been easy. **

**There aren't too many chapters left in this installment, less than ten, at least. Any suggestions on titles for book five would be fantastic, since those are pretty much my weak points. **

**Leave me a review with your thoughts, and I will try to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. **


	24. Chapter 24

**The Dream**

The walk to the Owlery was spent in silence on Hermione's part as she listened to Harry explain about Krum and Mr. Crouch. She hoped that Fred wouldn't hear the details about Victor asking about their relationship. She and Victor saw each other many times during the course of the week, when they both ended up in the library. They never spoke much, but the opportunity was there.

In all honesty…she hadn't realized he liked her that much. It made her feel a little guilty, all the times she had said goodnight to Fred a little early to spend a couple of hours in the library, unintentionally with Victor.

"Hermione, are you listening?"

"Er, no, not really. Sorry Harry," Hermione said sheepishly. "I think I got the gist of it though. Victor pulls you to the side, Mr. Crouch interrupts sounding decidedly less than sane, and when you try to bring Dumbledore to him, he disappears. Right?"

Harry nodded. "What do you think?"

They had reached the Owlery by this point. Harry was scanning over the different school owls, looking for one to send the letter to Sirius about Mr. Crouch.

"I think I like this tournament even less than before, and I've practically hated it from the start," Hermione said stiffly. "And I'll be very happy when this whole thing is over."

xXxXxXxXx

They headed down to breakfast, making small talk to fill the silence with anything but thoughts of the tournament, all of them resenting it a little more after Hermione outburst. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, sandwiched between the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione sat between Fred and Ron, and Harry sat on Ron's other side, next to Ginny. Hermione ducked her head a bit as she made her plate, using her hair as a curtain to hide her silent laugh.

"Think it's too early to go see if Moody found Crouch?" Harry asked, scanning the Head's table to see it absent of their Defense professor.

"I don't fancy getting hexed, do you?" Hermione asked. "We'll go see him during our break, when he's awake and won't think we're trying to attack him in his sleep."

"Who are you attacking in his sleep?" Fred asked, snatching a piece of bacon off of Hermione's plate. She stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend; he merely grinned back.

"Moody," said Ron thickly, his mouth full of eggs. "To ask him about – ow!"

Harry had hit Ron on the back of the head to shut him up. Ron sent Hermione an apologetic smile, before going back to his food.

"What do you need to ask Moody about?" asked George.

"It's nothing," Hermione started to say, just as Fred said "Don't tell me it's nothing."

Hermione colored, embarrassed at being caught. "Mr. Crouch showed up at the school when Harry and Victor were talking…"

"What did Krum wanna talk to Harry about?" Fred's gaze snapped from Hermione to Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Notice he cares nothing about the fact that Barty Crouch showed up at our school after being missing for weeks."

Fred waved his hand at his sister, effectively shushing her, though she did shoot him a nasty glare.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Er, he wanted to talk about…Hermione."

Fred's eyes narrowed. "When is that tosser going to realize that Hermione is _mine_?"

"Fred! If I belong to anyone, that someone is _me_, because I am a _human being_ and not and _owl_ that you can _own_!"

Fred didn't look the least bit frightened, unlike the rest of Hermione's friends. Instead, he kissed the side of Hermione head and stood up from the table, turning in the direction of where the Durmstrang students sat with the Slytherins.

Hermione jumped up from her seat and grabbed on to Fred's arm in an unsuccessful attempt to pull him back.

"Come off it, Mi, I just want to have a little talk with the guy."

"Fred Weasley, don't you dare!" Hermione hissed.

"But Hermione –"

"No."

"Mi –"

"No."

"Come on, love –"

"I said no, Fred."

Sighing deeply, Fred returned to his seat. Ron, Harry, and George were all staring at him with wide eyes.

"You know she's like half your size, right mate?" George teased his twin.

Fred glared at his brother's and Harry, who were all chuckling rather loudly, while Hermione and Ginny shared a knowing glance, Hermione's looking especially proud.

xXxXxXxXx

History of Magic seemed to drag on ages, even for Hermione. She could see Harry repeatedly checking Ron's watch, waiting for class to be over.

As anxious as Hermione was to talk to Moody about what had happened the night before, she had other things on her mind that were keeping her from her usually flawless notes.

She wanted to believe that she was surprised by Fred's behavior in the Great all, but in all honesty, she really wasn't.

To think he had been ready to march over to Victor and do Merlin knows what to him. She had been a little scared he was going to hex the Bulgarian student. And as sweet as the gesture was, Fred really didn't need _more_ detentions on his record.

She giggled despite herself. Harry and Ron shot her odd looks, and she quickly bent back over her notes.

xXxXxXxXx

"Professor Moody!"

The moment the bell had rung, signaling the end of class, the trio had sped off towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to find Moody on his way out. Harry was calling after him as the fourth years rushed to catch up. The professor sent them back into his now empty classroom, and the moment Moody closed the door, Harry asked him if he found Mr. Crouch.

Unfortunately, Moody delivered bad news, telling them that despite using the Marauder's Map, he hadn't been able to find the man.

"So he _did_ Disapparate?" said Ron.

Hermione sighed deeply and fought back the urge to yell. "You can't Disapparate on the grounds, Ron. There are other ways he could have disappeared, aren't there, Professor?"

"You're another one who might think about a career as an Auror," Moody told her, surprising the girl. "Mind works in the right way, Granger."

Hermione flushed pink with pleasure.

They bounced ideas of how Crouch disappeared for the next few minutes, before Moody dismissed them all, with a reminder to Harry to practice for the Third Task, and a request of Ron and Hermione to keep close to Harry.

xXxXxXxXx

The next morning brought a reply from Sirius, warning him to be careful, to stay inside and, like Moody said, to practice.

So, for the next few days, Hermione and Ron spent all their free time with Harry, looking up hexes and spells that might be useful in the final task, or practicing them in empty classrooms.

After a particularly rough go with the Stunning Spell (something Hermione narrowly avoided being a target for) they headed off for their final class before dinner. The boys had Divination, so Hermione said goodbye to them out in the hallway before making her way to the Arithmacy classroom.

Hermione's favorite class never lasted long enough, and it felt like no time had passed as she made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She didn't pass Harry and Ron like she usually did, but pushed the thought out of her mind as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, glancing at the double doors every so often so she would see them come in.

Ron showed up alone, and very late, at least later than he usually was to a meal. He was slightly out of breath, and Hermione shared a worried look with Fred, who she was sitting next to, before rising from her seat and meeting Ron half way.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. "Where's Harry?"

"He collapsed in Divination. He had a nightmare, told Trelawney he went to the Hospital Wing for a headache cure, but…" Ron lowered his voice even more. "Hermione, I think his dream was about You-Know-Who."

**This chapter was loads of fun. My favorite part was Hermione's little feminist speech. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Leave me a review with your thoughts!**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Third Task**

It took all of Hermione's self-control to keep her text books safe and secure (mostly secure) in her trunk. Her fingers were itching to flip through the pages and study for her upcoming exams. She daydreamed about sitting on the sofa in the common room with Fred, her revising, and him dozing off and playing with her hair.

Instead, she had been spending her free time in the Transfiguration classroom with Ron and Harry, learning new hexes and helping the Boy Who Lived (also known as her best friend) get ready for the Third Task.

She really wasn't bothered. She wasn't lying when she told Harry that she didn't mind helping, and she was completely serious when she mentioned it would help Ron and her with their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. And after the disaster with her Boggart last year, she knew she could use all the extra points.

It had been a rough week. With all the extra training with Harry, Hermione had been neglecting more than just her homework. She and Fred had been spending less and less time together. Even though he swore up and down that he didn't mind, that he totally understood, she still felt the guilt eating at her at breakfast that morning.

Add on a particularly heinous Draco Malfoy and an annoyingly insane article about Harry by Rita Skeeter, and Hermione was quite sick of this whole situation. She was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the summer holiday. Or at least the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

She and Ron were packing up their bags after some last minute breakfast time cramming before their History of Magic test when Professor McGonagall began making her way over to their table. She pulled a confused Harry away from the group of them to meet with his family.

Hermione let out a giggle as she shoved her last book into her bag. She was surprised that Harry was as lost as he was; she had already figured out who was waiting outside for the raven haired boy.

"Come on Hermione, we're going to be late," Ron said, as oblivious to the situation as Harry.

She sighed deeply and gave Fred a quick kiss goodbye, who wished her good luck on her test, before she hurried off after Ron.

xXxXxXxXx

"What did you get for question 2b? Because I'm not sure if the answer was –"

"Hermione, I have never, and I will never, discuss a test with you," Ron interrupted, grinning and the now slightly irritated brunette.

"It's not fair. I talk about Quidditch with you guys," Hermione argued.

Ron scoffed. "No you don't. You groan and stick your nose in a book while Harry and I talk about Quidditch. Not the same thing."

Hermione laughed. "Alright, you've made your point."

They had reached the Great Hall for lunch by this point, but Hermione felt her hunger dissipate when she saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill sitting and eating with Harry at the Gryffindor table. She didn't have any problem with the woman, but she was nervous to see her when she remembered how small her Easter egg had been, especially in comparison with the boys'.

She and Ron sat down next to Harry and started filling their plates. The air had grown a little tenser at their arrival, and Hermione felt herself growing red.

"Hello Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said stiffly.

Hermione's smile faltered at the cold expression on the elder woman's face, and she muttered a soft hello back.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Harry looking between the two of them, recognition dawning on his face. "Mrs. Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in _Witch Weekly_, did you? Because Hermione's not my girlfriend."

"Oh!" said Mrs. Weasley. "No – of course I didn't!" She smiled warmly at Hermione, and the girl thought she might have been forgiven.

Fred and George came bounding over then, George sitting next to Bill and Fred, of course, sitting next to Hermione. He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Hello love, how was your exam?" he asked, shoveling food onto his plate. He glanced up briefly, only then noticing the rest of his family. "Oh, hello Bill, mum…MUM!"

In all the time that Hermione had spent with the Weasleys, she had learned to things that she thought were pretty much fool-proof. One, that it was impossible to embarrass Fred. And two, it was equally, if not more impossible, to stun Molly Weasley into silence.

Both of those supposed facts had been proven wrong in the last thirty seconds.

Fred's face was as red as his hair, something Hermione had thought only the two youngest Weasley's were capable of. Mrs. Weasley's mouth had fallen open in a perfect little 'o', and for a wild moment the only explanation Hermione was able to come up with was that she had been on the receiving end of the Impediment Curse.

"Er, lovely weather we're having, aren't we?" George interjected loudly.

"Oh yes…quite," said Bill, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly boys, I think we're a little beyond exchanging meaningless pleasantries, don't you?" She then turned to Fred, whacking him roughly on the arm. "I thought you owled your mother after the Ball?" she hissed at him.

"Well, you see love, I meant to, honestly," Fred began.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Er…I was distracted by your radiant beauty?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again, and an old fable her mother used to tell her rang in her ears. _If you keep making that face sooner or later you'll get stuck like that_. Hermione brushed the errant thought off; there was probably a spell to fix that somewhere.

"Nice try," she said finally, sighing. "Mrs. Weasley, Fred and I have been dating since the Yule Ball. He was supposed to owl you ages ago, but it obviously slipped his mind." She glared at Fred again, and he grinned back apologetically.

"Well I had gathered that much deary. Though it does make those _Weekly_ articles seem even more ridiculous than before."

"I've suggested they get their own publicist, release a statement," George interjected. Hermione glared at him as well, and he cowered slightly.

"No matter, so long as the two of you are happy, I don't have anything against the relationship. Although if I would have paired you up with one of my sons, Fred certainly wouldn't have been my first guess…perhaps Ron…"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "I was thinking the same thing, Mrs. Weasley."

Fred glared at Harry, who ignored the sixth year, while Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. They both seemed to consider it for a moment, before their noses wrinkled and they looked like they had taken a large bite of week old corned beef. The rest of the group let out a laugh.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore was asking the Champions to follow Mr. Bagman out onto the Quidditch Pitch for the final task. The Gryffindor table burst into applause when Harry stood. Hermione wished him good luck along with the rest of the Weasleys, but she couldn't stop the worry from forming in the pit of her stomach.

xXxXxXxXx

"They've been in their ages," Hermione said again, leaning into Fred as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"You're worrying too much, Mi," he told her. "They're not going to let anything bad happen to them."

"And yet Victor and Fleur were floated out of the maze on stretchers," Hermione intoned bitterly.

Fred sighed and wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her tightly to his chest and kissing the top of her chest. "I'm sure Harry's gotten out of worse scrapes then a maze."

And then there Harry was, appearing on the ground just outside the dreaded maze, clutching the Triwizard Cup, and Cedric Diggory's immobile body.

**Bring on the torches and pitchforks; I know it's been much too long. I hope you guys will forgive me for not posting a chapter as of late, but I've had a bad month. I broke up with my boyfriend after her brought his ex flowers and love note, and I haven't been in a writing mood. But I'm back with a new chapter at last. I hope you guys like it. **

**Thanks for sticking with me all this time, loves. It means a lot. Leave me a review with your thought on this chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**[For one reviewer, who requested a date so long ago I barely remembered the review at all. I hope this is to your standards lovely.]**

**The Parting of the Ways**

"Where is he?" Hermione asked again, tears of frustrations forming in the corners of her eyes.

"For the hundredth time Miss Granger, the Headmaster hasn't brought Potter here yet," Madam Pomfrey insisted.

"Well where else would he take him?" Mrs. Weasley asked briskly, stepping next to Hermione and crossing her arms.

The doors opened then and Hermione, Fred, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Bill all spun around to watch Harry himself walk into the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore and a large black dog. Hermione grinned at the sight of Sirius in his Animagus form, not surprised that he'd want to be with Harry as much as possible after this whole thing.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to try and get to him, but Dumbledore quickly blocked her path. He explained to her that Harry had been through a horrible ordeal that he shouldn't be reliving, and that all he really needed was sleep and quiet.

Mrs. Weasley rounded on her children and Hermione. "Did you hear? He needs quiet!" she hissed at them, as though they had been being noisy. Hermione has to hide her smile behind her hand.

As Mrs. Weasley ushered the lot of them towards the exits, Madam Pomfrey was giving Harry some Dreamless Sleep Potion, and Hermione knew that, for the time being, Harry was in good hands.

xXxXxXxXx

"Fred, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, now keep your eyes closed."

"I haven't opened them!"

"Right. Well…keep it that way."

"I'm starting to sense a pattern here. Are you going to drag me blindly to places often during the course of our relationship? I'd just like to be prepared for the future. I'll have to start carrying around a survival kit."

"Hermione, you know those times when Ron and Harry get really frustrated with you because you keep babbling on, and the only way to shut you up it to yell at you?"

"Yes."

"I'm trying to avoid the yelling part."

"Fred!"

"Just being honest with you love – ah, here we are!"

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not quite. Just step over this way, little more, forward one. Turn a bit. Spin more…more…"

"Fred!"

"Fine, you can open your eyes."

Hermione did, and all of her frustration with her boyfriend disappeared at the sight of the newly decorated Astronomy Tower. Fred had obviously gone up at some point and set up the serene little picnic that was scattered along the tower floor.

"Oh Fred, its lovely," the brunette said softly, a large smile adorning her lips.

Fred came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I thought we could use some cheering up, after the day we've all had."

"Thank you," she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes again. "This is perfect.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione felt rather refreshed after her little "date" with Fred, and sent him off to the common room to work on his homework with a playful tap on his rear and a twinkle in her eyes. Fred seemed taken aback at first, but kissed her rather zealously before she made her way back to the Hospital Wing alone. Fred had offered to go with her again, and she appreciated it, but he was behind on his homework enough, and she wanted to be there for Harry without the distraction of her boyfriend.

Harry was still sleeping when she got there, joining Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill again, but her raven-haired best friend surely wasn't going to remain that way for long if the noise outside the large doors didn't settle down.

It only took a few minutes for her to recognize the voices, and Mrs. Weasley caught on quite quickly as well, listening intently to the shouting match Minerva McGonagall was having with the Minister of Magic.

"They'll wake him up if they don't shut up," she heard Bill hiss, glancing over at where he was sitting by Harry's bed.

"What are they shouting about?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Nothing else can have happened, can it?"

No one had the chance to give an answer, however, because at the moment the two of them came bursting into the Hospital Wing.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of the Minister, McGonagall, and Snape, all glaring daggers at each other. Loud demands were being made by many people in the room, echoing off of each other until Dumbledore himself swept into the room, silencing everyone.

"What is going on here? Minerva, I'm surprised at you – I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch –"

McGonagall's scowl deepened even more, and Hermione could tell this conversation would not end well.

""There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" McGonagall shrieked. "The Minister has seen to that!"

Hermione zoned out as Snape and McGonagall explained what had happened to Dumbledore, the Minister's voice cutting in to defend himself any chance he got.

It seemed, without any effort on his part, that Voldemort had won again. So many little battles that he had fought in, more of them against Harry, had led in a weakened man, if you could call him that. But despite the lost battles, he had the upper hand in a war that hadn't even started yet.

Unfortunately, Hermione suspected that said war was closing in on them, quicker than anyone, especially her, would like.

Hermione shook the thoughts away, tuning back into the conversation at hand.

"You don't expect me to take the word of a deranged murderer and a boy who, well…" Fudge trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, haven't you Minister?"

Hermione spun around to look at Harry's bed, along with Ron, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley. None of them had realized Harry had woken up.

Would her friend ever catch a break? Hermione hated watching Harry get tortured on a nearly daily basis by the adults in his life. She leaned against the wall closest to her, shutting her eyes and visibly wincing as she listened to Harry being forced to prove his sanity.

He's fourteen years old, though when he said something particularly wise or heart-wrenching Hermione wondered if he was secretly forty. He didn't deserve this.

She held her tongue, watching with wide eyes as Snape thrust his left arm under the Minister's face, showing him his blackened Dark Mark.

But Fudge just backed away. It seemed like he hadn't taken in a single thing Snape had said. "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."

The Minister then headed out the door, pausing only momentarily to drop Harry's winning unceremoniously onto his bedside table.

The moment he was out the door, Professor Dumbledore addressed the group surrounding Harry's bed. He seemed to be giving out orders. Bill, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey were out of the room not ten minutes after Fudge. Sirius reverted back to his human form, and after a scare from Mrs. Weasley, both he and Snape were out the door as well.

It was several minutes before Dumbledore spoke again.

"I must go downstairs," he said finally. "I must see the Diggorys. Harry – take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later."

And then he, too, was gone. Hermione walked back over to Harry's bedside as the raven-haired boy slumped back against his pillows. She tried to think of something to say, but it seemed like everyone was coming up blank. Her gaze drifted to the window, where something small resting on the sill caught her eye.

She registered Mrs. Weasley speaking behind her to Harry, but didn't stop moving towards the shut window. The small speck had moved from the window sill to the glass itself, scaling it quickly like whatever it was wanted to get away from Hermione.

When she was close enough, she realized it was a beetle; a large, rather hideous looking one. It looked like the same beetle Victor had pulled out of her hair after the second task.

That manky little _bint_…

Hermione's hand slammed onto the window, cupping it around the bug before closing her fingers around it.

She realized then how quiet the room had gotten. Face flushed, she tried to convey an apologetic look at everyone. "Sorry," she whispered.

Well, maybe not _sorry_…

**Wow. We're almost at the end guys. Just one more chapter, which I'm going to start as soon as I post this. Who knows, I may even finish it tonight. **

**Leave me a review, and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Beginning**

Hermione had vague, scattered memories of the last month of school. She knew Harry had spent much of it in his dorm with Ron, hiding from the rest of the school. She knew he blamed himself for Cedric's death, and even though the Diggorys had made it clear they didn't, Harry was scared that everyone else would.

She did have one distinct memory. Fred had been there. The whole time. Whenever Hermione needed him, and whenever she thought she wanted to be alone, he was there. Hermione could come up with words to thank him.

So she hoped the snogging was thanks enough.

Hermione thought that she had handled Cedric's death very well. She didn't know him all that well, but he was the closest person to her that had ever died. She hadn't lost a family member since she was very little, and her great grandparents passed.

She hadn't known them. But she knew Cedric. And she hadn't gone completely off her rocker, and it had been nearly a month, so things were looking up.

It was time for the leaving feast. Hermione watched the rest of the common room emptying out as the students headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione glanced anxiously towards the stairs leading down from Harry and Ron's dormitory, waiting for the familiar form of her friends to appear.

Fred had stood up already, and was about to follow George, Lee, and Angelina out of the common room when he noticed Hermione hadn't moved. So he sat back down next to her on the couch. The movement jostled Hermione out of her trance.

"Go with your friends," Hermione said softly. "I'm going to wait for Harry and your brother."

"They're your friends, too," Fred told her, leaning over and kissing the side of her head tenderly. "You sure?"

"Go, get out of here," Hermione joked, stretching her neck up to kiss him one more time before her jogged to catch up with the other sixth years.

Just a few minutes after he left, Ron and Harry came down into the common room.

"You ready?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione nodded, pushing herself up off of the couch and joining the boys as they started the walk out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the Great Hall.

xXxXxXxXx

"The end of another year."

Hermione turned her attention away from the various professors at the Heads table to the headmaster himself as he started his speech.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here, enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

Everyone in the Great Hall moved in near unison, the benches scraping along the floor as the students and staff stood to pay their respects. In one loud, low, rumbling voice, Cedric's name echoed across the room. As they all sat down again, Hermione caught Fred's gaze, and he smiled reassuringly at her

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff House. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected all of you, whether you knew him well or not. I think you have the right, therefore, to know how exactly it came about."

Dread filled the pit of Hermione's stomach.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whispered erupted across the Great Hall, and people were staring up at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror.

Carefully, Fred rose from his seat, and slid into the space next to Hermione. He took her hand under the table, and held it through the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione went through her room one last time. Lavender and Parvati has finished accosting her with hugs and had already left for the entrance hall, leaving her with peace while she triple checked her packing. Satisfied, she sat at the end of her four poster bed and took a deep breath.

"Think this will ever get easier?"

Crookshanks didn't give her an answer, choosing instead to crawl onto her lap and purr loudly. Hermione let out a giggle.

"I'm not sure why I was expecting you to respond. Honestly, I'd be a little worried if you did answer me," Hermione decided, lifting her cat into her arms and standing up off the bed. With less work (though not much) than the last time, she wrestled the now hollering beast into his carrier and shut the door quickly. "It's just until we're on the train, Crooks."

Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she grabbed the carrier and the handle of her trunk and maneuvered herself down the stairs to get into the common room.

As he promised, Fred was waiting in front of the long burnt out fire place, his trunk at his feet. He turned when Hermione entered and hurried over to greet her.

Hermione didn't hesitate to let go of her trunk and the cat carrier to wrap her arms around Fred's neck as he kissed her.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, once they broke apart.

"Hi," Fred replied, a large smile on his face. "We're late."

He grabbed his trunk and Hermione's, shaking his head when she tried to protest. "I'm being a gentleman here. Besides, you still get to carry your crazy cat."

Despite the months that Hermione had been steadily dating Fred, her beloved cat had not warmed up to the boy. Sure, he had stopped attacking his foot every time Fred got within five feet of her, but he hissed violently every time the boy tried to pet him.

Hermione and Fred reached Ron and Harry just as Ron was asking Victor Krum for his autograph. When he was finished, he looked over at Hermione. She waved at him kindly, and between that and Fred wrapping his arm possessively around her waist, the Bulgarian student got the idea and left quickly afterwards. Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's behavior, but didn't say anything as they loaded their luggage and themselves into a carriage.

xXxXxXxXx

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm not that fragile Fred."

"I know you're not love, but I'm allowed to be concerned."

Hermione and Fred had yet to board the train. Harry and Ron had long since ditched the couple in favor of snagging a compartment. Fred wanted to make sure Hermione didn't mind him sitting with his twin and their friends.

"This won't be the first time I've ridden the train with those idiots Fred. Have fun with your friends, I'll see you later, I promise."

Fred nodded, helping her onto the train. After one last kiss, he ran off to find the compartment where Lee supposedly had a two head bull frog.

When she finally found Harry and Ron, the compartment was just like it usually was. Ron's dress robes covered Pigwidgeon's cage to keep him from hooting relentlessly; Hedwig was dozing in her cage, and her boys were scarfing down the last of their treats from Honeydukes.

The moment she had put her trunk away and sat down, she let Crookshanks out, and he settled onto one of the empty seats like a fluffy, orange cushion.

They trio carried on a casual conversation until the lunch trolley came by. Purchasing her food, Hermione returned to her seat and pulled out her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from that morning. Harry looked at in uneasily, but Hermione grinned. "You won't find anything in there. Fudge seems to be trying to keep everything quiet."

"He'll never keep Rita quiet," Harry argued, "Not on a story like this."

"Oh, Rita hasn't written anything since the third task. In fact, she won't be writing anything for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."

She had their full attention now; Ron even managed to put down his food to ask her what she was talking about.

"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds."

Hermione had been dying to tell them for days, but thought it would be best to keep it to herself in light of recent events.

"It was actually you who made me think of it, Harry."

"Did I?" said Harry, perplexed. "How?"

"_Bugging_," Hermione said happily.

"But you said they didn't work –"

"Not electronic bugs. You see, Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn –"

She pulled a sealed glass jar out of her bag.

"—into a beetle."

The boys voiced their disbelief, and Hermione explained how Skeeter had been hiding all over the school for ages, and how she'd finally caught her resting on the windowsill in the hospital wing.

"I've told her I'd let her out when we get back to London. I'm going to see if I can break her of her nasty habit of writing lies about people," Hermione said, sliding the jar back into her bag.

Just then, the compartment door slid open.

"Very clever, Granger," said Draco Malfoy.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. She had had enough of Malfoy ages ago. This was just getting old. She tried to ignore him, zoning out until he called her a Mudblood.

Again.

It was like something had exploded. There was a loud bang and a frenzy of spells, and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle lay unconscious on the floor.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry had all used a different spell. And they had not been the only ones.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to," Fred said, stepping onto Goyle and into the compartment, kissing Hermione hello. Both he and George, who was careful to tread on Malfoy as he entered, had their wands out. Soon they were comparing spell work.

"Well, let's not leave them here, they add nothing to the décor," George said, staring down at the bunch. He, Harry, and Ron rolled the bodies outside into the hall, leaving Fred and Hermione a chance to catch up.

"Do you have to do that all the time?" Ron asked as he came back into the compartment. The snogging couple broke apart as the area filled up again.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" Fred suggested, pulling a pack out of his pocket. They group played the game for the rest of the ride into Kings Cross Station, pausing only when Harry seemed to remember something.

"You two are still opening that joke shop, right?" he asked the twins.

"Yeah, why?" George responded.

Harry dug though his rucksack for a moment before coming up with a small bag. He tossed it at Fred, who caught it, confused.

"They're my Triwizard winnings. Consider it a start-up for the shop."

Hermione hid a smile behind her hand, enjoying the dumbstruck look on the twins' faces.

"Harry, we can't accept this," Fred argued.

"Take it, or I'm getting rid of it. I don't need it or want it. Besides, I think we're all going to need a good laugh soon."

The twins nodded together, and Fred quickly tucked the money into his trunk. Not soon after the train came to a stop, and they were all getting off, stepping over the Slytherins' still bodies in the hall.

Hermione could see her parents, standing not too far from the Weasley's and Harry's relatives.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to say her goodbye's to Harry, hugging him tightly and whispering something in his ear.

"See you, Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back.

"Bye, Harry!" Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Stay away from my woman, Potter!" Fred called jokingly, making those around him laugh.

"And Harry, thanks," George added, Fred nodded furiously beside him. Hermione watched as Harry winked at the two of them, before turning him to his uncle and following him from the station.

"He'll be alright, Mi," Fred said into her ear. The brunette turned into a passionate kiss, one that seemed to last for several minutes. When they did break apart, Fred was holding her head in his hands gently, and their foreheads connected. "Go home, have a fun few weeks with your parents. We'll pick you up in July; I'll see if I can talk dad into letting me go by myself. You can introduce me to your parents."

Hermione nodded, her eyes a little damp. "You better remember to write," she warned him. "You two as well," she added, turning to George and Ron. They all agreed, laughing. Hermione and Fred kissed one last time, and after a quick hug from Mrs. Weasley, she was hurried over to her parents, and walked with her dad on one side and her mother on the other to the car.

What would come, would come, and she would have to meet it when it did.

**Wow. There you have it. The final chapter of my Fremione version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I hope this chapter lived up to all of your expectations, and then some.**

**I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with this story. When I did NaNoWriMo and was gone for a month, when I went through my break-up and was gone nearly that long. You've dealt with horrid spelling mistakes and cheesy lines, especially when I first started this story six months ago. Thank you thank you thank you.**

**Of course, this is far from over. There are still three more books, and probably an epilogue. But if the time it took me to He Noticed Her is any indication, we might be at this for a year…or two.**

**Again, I can't thank you guys enough for all of your continued support. Look for the next one some time in the next few days. That one will be called He Saved Her, and I promise it won't be nearly as depressing as it sounds xD**

**So, leave me one last review and let me know what you thought of the finale, eh?**


End file.
